


Wait For It [Sanscest]

by X_Ukiyo_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Did I mention I'm gay, F/F, F/M, Geno really needs to think before he speaks, Ha I have no idea what I'm doing, I have a girlfriend she said great, I'll end up adding more tags as I go, Ink is a little shit but we love him anyway, Killer would make a great mom, M/M, Other, Someone give Nightmare a hug, gay skeletons, im so gay, its raining it's pouring fuck life's its boring, killer has a support rock called Anthony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Ukiyo_X/pseuds/X_Ukiyo_X
Summary: [Sanscest]______________________________"We still can't locate him""Well keep trying, Were useless without him, And if they get to him first....""Right on it ma'am""Good"......."Where are you hiding?"______________________________When a Group trying to take down the goverment and take over the world start targeting the world's leaders, two Large Undercover agencies are forced to team up to take them down, and with the help of a hitman, a Flirty Florist, a teen with a 90s fetish, an old Test subject and a vigilante no less._____________________________
Relationships: Blueberry/Dust, Cross/Nightmare, Decans/Fresh, Dream/Killer, Error/Ink, Fell/Sci - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, Sans/Sans (Undertale), horror/lust
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya', I'm Rainy, This is originally posted on my Wattpad (RainyDaze13) but I decided to bring it here because why not?
> 
> Emerald, Jupiter and Arro belong to me :D
> 
> Updates are every one or two weeks depending on my motivation, if it ever takes more than two weeks scold me.

[Monday, 5:26]  
[Teal City, Northern District]

Two people sat on a large red couch in the middle of a room with black walls, One was a skeleton with Glasses and was wearing a mint green turtleneck underneath a white lab coat. The other was a short girl with hair that went to the tip of her shoulders, It was brown with blonde highlights. She was wearing a light pink jacket over a black shirt and black leggings. They were watching the evening news.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, today we have been given Permission to Film the Australian Prime Minister at a meeting about the recent events of fires live, More in Ten minutes."

"Wasn't he in Hawaii?" Questioned the Skeleton in Glasses, He was drinking Coffee from a Black mug that read "Don't talk to me, I have anxiety.", he was already on his third Drink of the hour.

"Apparently there was a Tornado and he evacuated." Said the Short Girl in the light pink jacket, She was also sipping coffee, But it was iced and Not too strong.

The two continued to stare at the Large T.V in silence, Watching the Reporter drawl on about a bouquet her husband had brought her for Valentine's day to pass the time.  
After another five minutes, The Girl snapped.

"We get it! You husbando gave you nice flowers!" She huffed, fed up with the woman's ranting.

Almost as soon as She had said it the Reporter Turned around, walking up the steps of Parliament House and into the room the meeting would happen in. The Reporter and the Camera Crew remained quiet throughout the first Half and Started chatting with One of the Members of the Opposing team when they took a Break.

"Can we watch something else? This is boring." Whispered a Skeleton in a brown shirt with a darker brown flannel over the top, leaning over the table right next to the skeleton in Glasses, Said Skeleton jumped; Startled by the Interesting Skeleton.

"Ink! What have I told you about scaring me." The Skeleton with the glasses sighed, Already annoyed with the smaller.

"You're no fun Sci, anyway, have you seen Blue?" Ink asked.

"The last place I saw him he was in the Medical Room talking to Dream." Sci Said.

"Kay, later!" Ink yelled while running off towards the Medical room in search of his Friend.

"-OH MY GOD, THE PRIME MINISTER IS DEAD!-"

The two got whiplash from how fast they turned their heads to face the T.V, The Reporter seemed to be freaking out. There The prime minister Layed, his body on the floor in a weird angle, his throat slit and Crimson red blood flowing onto the floor and staining his clean clothes. The Reporter had started being ushered out of the building by Security.

"Do you know who Killed the Prime Minister- Sir! Sir! Let me go! This is Live let me go!" The Reporter was struggling as Security dragged her out through the door and into the steps.

"Look! Are you getting this?" The footage turned to a dark figure on the roof of the building, you could only just see him in the darkening sky. It didn't make out the person's face but he was wearing a black cloak with a large white X on the back.

"Take Screenshots!" The girl called out to the air, startling Sci who had been watching the screen in Interest, a clicking sound following soon after, signalling she had captured a photo of the Person on the roof. The skeleton continued to watch the T.V to see what was happening.

The Camera suddenly jerked before turning off, signalling that the broadcast had ended, The girl drained the rest of the coffee from the cup before heading straight to Sci's Lab, Sci following Straight after the Girl.

"Should I get the others? Rain?" Sci yelled to the Girl, as she was a very fast walker and far ahead of The Scientific Skeleton.

"Get Ink. We'll tell the others later." Rain called back, turning around the corner of the hall as she said it.  
Rain continued along the West hall all the way to Sci's Lab, Sci was the only Scientist in the agency, he hadn't customized the lab much, which he had been allowed to do. The only thing he had added was A large Sofa in the corner, a small desk next to it which held Sci's Laptop and such, and a small bookshelf which had a few books on science and theory's. Sci practically never left the lab or building, except to go to the library or bank, and occasionally to the Flowers Shop down the road.

As She entered she took in her surroundings, The room was rather large and the walls were painted a Mint Matte colour, there weren't any windows and the floor was simply White, White and shiny, Everything was shiny, Sci had a small problem with germs, and would clean anything if Dream or Blue didn't get to it first. On the left side of the room, there was a large bookcase with definitely over fifty books, all arranged By Alphabetical order. Next to that, there was a Sink and a few cupboards, That's where Sci kept most of the chemicals he tested with. There were a few test tubes on the sink drying. Across from the sink was a workspace, mostly counters, A few Containers with a bright red liquid, and a memo board with heaps of notes, most of them to get more coffee beans. The right of the room looked like it was being lived in, which it was. Sci had a small apartment in the North of the city, his family paid for it even though he could afford Rent himself, he didn't really go there though. His excuse was that he had everything he needed in his lab... Rain figured out eventually he didn't go home because he was lonely, which is why she stopped suggesting he left, Ink And herself lived in the building anyway, Even if Ink was Unbearable sometimes Sci secretly enjoyed The Chaotic Skeletons company.

Rain went over to the computer that connected up to the Large T.V, bringing up the photo of the Person on top of Parliament House. After Zooming in as much as she could Sci ran in, followed by a Confused Ink.  
Ink sat down in the little stool by the table, Rain followed while Sci walked over to the laptop, enhancing the computer screen until you could almost see their face. 

Almost.

"That's as close as I can get, for now. The picture's not the best." Sci motioned to the two.

"Ink, do you recognize them?" Rain asked the Tan clothed skeleton. Inks face contorted to a confused look, Before shaking his head. His eye lights were shaking slightly though, Only slightly. Rain got out her phone and went through some of her contacts as Sci went over to his Coffee machine in the corner, Refilling his now empty glass and taking a sip. 

Rain looked at him in disapproval. "Sci, That's your fourth cup, slow down."

Sci ignored her, continuing to sip at his Drink.

Ink, no longer confused, got up and started poking at the Red Liquid filled containers on The bench.

"Ink, don't touch those, You'll melt."

Ink jumped back, instead of going over to Sci's bookshelf.  
Rain looked over to Sci in thought.

"Sci?"

"Hm?" Sci replied.

"Watch Ink, I'm going to go call Charlie."

"Is that really a good idea? You know we can't trust the government-"

"I'm sure." Rain said, looking straight at Sci. Sci nodded as she walked out the door. Draining his coffee cup, he went over to get another refill from his machine, while also making a note to call Dream and Blue down later to hold a meeting on his memo board.

"Rain's gonna kill you if that coffee doesn't kill you first ya' know." Ink said, a smirk gracing his teeth.

"I know." Sci replied.

They both sat in silence for a moment before Ink Coughed awkwardly into his hand.

"Why do you think they wanted the prime minister Dead?" He asked, His left eye light was a Light Blue question mark while the other was its usual yellow blob.

"Not sure, Maybe some type of "You used to pick on me when I was Twelve so now I'm getting revenge." Scenario, either that or something to do with Politics..." Sci answered, Ink looked down in thought.

"What if that isn't the case?" He asked, his eye lights facing the floor and his hands In his lap.

Sci was silent for a moment, going over it in his head.

"Then we'll have to wait and find out." Sci stated, going back over to refill his coffee.  
___________________________

[Monday, 5:50]  
[Teal City, Northern District]

In the East of the city, in a Large building hidden between two alleyways, two Skeletons had decided to raid their Facilities Kitchen While their "baby sitter" was distracted. Unfortunately for them, The cook was in a bad mood today seeing as he was A few inches shorter than usual.

A Skeleton in a dark Cyan hoodie with a light grey hood over his skull made hand signals to a skeleton that was on the opposite wall from him, The Skeleton wore a Stained Sea blue jacket with A slightly pinkish fluffy hood, One chunk of his skull was missing, as was the Eyelight on the same side of the skull, while his other Eyelight was a crimson red, His teeth were sharp and pointed. Probably a side affect of his magic.

The Skeleton with the grey hoods mismatched eye lights Looked around the corner before signing back to the One with a chunk out of his skull.

They both crept towards the dim-lit room in front of them, Something from the room smelled good. Really good.

They both nodded at each other before rushing into the room, only to be tripped by a invisible trip-wire, Which was followed up by the lights turning off completely and a series of Snapping noises and some yells, when the lights turned back on The two Skeletons were both on the ground, a tangle of limbs and a net.

"What have I told you two!"

The two Skeletons looked up at the voice in shame.

"Sorry Nightmare." They both drawled out in unison.

Nightmare looked down at them, A pissed expression on his face, His bones were like Ivory and his eye lights were a beautiful violet. On his head laid a Gold crown that had a Crescent moon engraved on it, his clothes consisted of a baggy dark purple Jacket and dark grey leggings, along with a black pair of sneakers.

Nightmare Frowned.

"Wasn't Killer supposed to be watching you?"

The Skeleton rolled mismatched eye lights.

"Kills and Em were watching that live Casting thingy or whatever, then when the guy was stabbed in the neck the two ran off to her office, and obviously we did the Sensible thing, and came to get something to eat!" 

"For Satan's sake Dust- Wait! Who got stabbed?"

Dust smirked a little. " The Prime Minister guy or whatever, but that show was boring any- Where ya' going?!"

Dust watched the Grumpy Skeleton run down the hall before turning to his Friend.

"..Sooo, Cinnamon buns?"

Horror nodded hungrily.

"Cinnamon Buns."  
.  
.  
.  
Nightmare ran out of the kitchen and headed straight for Emerald's office, he'd be there a lot quicker however if he wasn't stuck like this.

On their last case everyone ended up getting overwhelmed, and he had to come to sort it out.  
Emerald's agency (Where he worked and lived) Was one of the agencies that handled the more Sketchy stuff, like huge drug deals, black marketing and illegal experimenting. Everyone in the Agency had their own little Role. Emerald was the boss, and the one that gave out most of the cases. Killer, on the other hand, a Skeleton that looked like he was eternally crying a Black substance from his Empty eye sockets, was the strategist of the team, He sorted out plans, what could go wrong; He also kept an eye on Horror and Dust. Horror and Dust were a duo, They worked together mostly, They tried to follower Killer's plan to the best of their ability (Trying not to get distracted along the way), And tried not to kill anyone, keyword: Tried. Error, a Glitchy skeleton with Ebony bones, Was usually a distraction, but he also stalked some of their targets from time to time. Fell, A edgy skeleton with a love for red eye liner and Leather jackets was their engineer, And built most of their equipment.  
Nightmare was back up, If Everyone else got in a pickle, he'd come in and take care of it by any means possible. He did sometimes get his own Cases however, They were usually Something to do with human trafficking, Because he was the most Intimidating he was also the strongest, Which came in handy with those types of things.

Nightmare was currently in what he liked to call his Passive form, On their last mission, Dust ended up losing control and killed almost everyone that was at the drug deal they had been planning on taking down, one guy in a dirty brown suit and black beady eyes threw his drink at Nightmare as a distraction and drenched Nightmares Body, Which resulted in him being stuck in his Passive form for a week at least. Which was usually filled with him being moody and acting like a pregnant woman.

He came to Emerald's Office, Killer Was by the desk, He was wearing his usual light cyan blue Jacket with Light grey fluff; What was it with Skeletons and blue jackets? Underneath his jacket he wore a dark grey Turtleneck, The most noticeable thing about killer apart from his eyes however, was the glowing red Target symbol that hovered over his chest. No one was exactly sure how or why he had it, except Emerald, She knows everything. Emerald was a fire elemental, There were a lot more Elemental beings then there was back when the Monster was freed, Emeralds fire was a vibrant green and occasionally purple, It depended on her mood. she wore a simple Dark green tank top underneath a off the shoulder shirt, along with some white jeans, Right in the centre of her neck, there was also a swirly symbol which she claimed was a "birthmark". 

Emerald was currently talking on the phone before she said bye and turned to Nightmare.  
"We have a new Case, We'd better get in contact with Casey first though." She said, her voice was Light and had a sarcastic tone to it.

Nightmare was itching to ask what the mission was about, but Killer interrupted.

"What about that guy at the drug deal? We still need to find out how they knew we were coming."

Emerald smirked down at her phone.

"Don't worry"

"I've arranged him a little date with death."   
_________________________


	2. [2]

[Tuesday, 1:27 AM]  
[Teal City, South District]

A short, scrawny man in a dirty brown suit walked out of a bar and into the quiet streets of Teal City, Unfortunately for him, he didn't pay attention to figure above him, otherwise he maybe would have lived.

The Scrawny man didn't see the Glistening blade until it had Sliced into the side of his neck. The man screamed out in agony and the Blade moved back and a steady flow of Black blood flooded out slickly down the man's body, He collapsed as a Tall figure stared down at him, Eye sockets filled with Darkness and Bones as White as Pure snow. It hovered over the ground, holding a large scythe that now had Black Blood dripping from its blade.

The man quivered, he couldn't scream for help, Otherwise, he'd die quicker.

"I have some questions." The Skeleton spoke, Its voice suggested it was Male, It was deep and chilling. The Scrawny man Shivered, Trying his best to shake his head without more blood spilling from his wound. 

"What do you Know of The Emerald Agency?"

The man opened his mouth slightly, his voice was raspy.

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'-" he was cut off By the Dark clothed Skeleton digging his blade into the man's leg, more Black blood started pouring from the wound, The man Shrieking out while the Skeletons Face held Sadistic Pleasure.

"Wrong Answer, Want to try again?" 

The Man flinched at his Voice, Before pointing to his pocket and Sputtering.  
"Just look in my M-m-messages, It's a-all in there" the man paled, the blood loss getting to him.  
The Skeleton Turned on the phone and went into the Massages, There was a Group chat titled " GO WILDCATS", He scrolled through the group chat for a few minutes (and some other contacts) Before deciding it had all the answers he needed.

The Skeleton Smirked. "See~ That wasn't so hard now, was it?"   
The Scrawny man was getting paler by the second, The ground was now slick with The black bloody substance and his clothes were drenched in it.  
The Skeleton was almost finished.

"One more thing~" he purred.  
The Gothic Skeleton tilted his head and stuck out his tongue, which he had for some reason, it glowed slightly in the dark and was a light blue. he dug around in one of his many pockets before pulling out a small piece of paper and holding it up to the man's face.

"Have you seen this Skeleton before?" 

The man's Black beady eyes dilated, Going small and shaky, be repeatedly shook his head in a No notion, The skeleton Smirked, his Pitch black eye sockets Radiating pure fear.

"Wrong Answer."   
___________________________

Rain Wasn't Angry.

She was Frustrated.

Really, Really frustrated.

She had contacted Charlie (Their Agency supervisor) A bit after after what they saw on the broadcasting, but apparently Another agency had also seen it and wanted the Case, So Charlie had given her the option to either Collaborate with them in it Or not do it. The conversation had gone well into the early hours of the morning, Dream had gone home, So had Blue, And Ink had fallen asleep on the couch, The only other person awake was Sci.

She chose to collaborate.

Her agency needed the money, it was starting to wear down, they couldn't afford to keep buying Sci and Dream more equipment, and Inks Medication was expensive, and Sci still hadn't perfected it, the rent for the Place wasn't any better, She didn't have a choice.

Rain Rubbed her temple, she'd have to be mature, she had already arranged a meeting with the Agency's Boss for tomorrow, and was planning on bringing Sci to help sort out the little details, such as who's Facility they would be working at, or what their best choice of the plan was.

This was going to be a long week.  
___________________________  
[Tuesday, 3:30 am]  
[Teal City, Northern District]

Killer was aware Em was strong.

But strong enough to nearly burn down the meeting room, Snap all the chairs in half, and nearly decapitate Horror with a spoon was Surprising.

The more she had talked with Casey, the more her fire went a vibrant purple, she hung up on him after that and proceeded to have an outburst which was when Killer had decided He wanted to live and Evacuated the room. Horror, being the little annoyance he is, went in only to come back out screaming, a spoon being thrown at his neck along the way. After that everyone ended up gathering outside the room to wait for her to calm down, even Error, who was usually cooped up in his room Working on Gadgets or playing Minecraft. His glitchy Face held a frown, obviously annoyed for whatever reason. Horror and Dust were on the floor by the coffee table Playing Patty Cake, Nightmare was on the lounge reading a book titled "The Sisters Grimm", And Fell was in the corner listening to Green Day and Sulking, Apparently, He didn't have Enough for My Chemical Romance Tickets.

A few minutes later Emerald came out, her Fire back to its vibrant green, the smell of burnt Mint trailing from the room and a few scorch marks on the walls. They all looked at her for an explanation. She sighed before explaining.

"Ok so, I called Casey, but apparently Another Agency, in our district, I didn't even know we had another agency in our district for Satan's sake, Also wants to take the Case, And because Their Supervisor is Casey's God damn Husband! He told us to either Collaborate with them or not take it!" When she had finished, the tips of her hair had started to go a light purple, but quickly went back to its light green.

She went and spread herself dramatically over the Couch next to Error, Who jumped about Ten feet in the air, Dark blue Strings coming from the lines on his face to his fingertips that were wrapped around the ceiling fan. His eye became filled with Error signs and his body Glitched violently.

"D-D-Don't toUCH m-Me!"

Emerald looked up at him sheepishly. 

"Sorry Glitch, I forgot."

Error huffed, slowly climbing down and the Error signs in his eyes Going back to their Original Red, white and yellow Mixed Eyelights.

"What E-Ever, just don't do it A-again." his voice was now less glitchy, it only really went all weird when he was angry Or frustrated.

Emerald Sighed.

"I've arranged a meeting with the Agency's Boss for Tomorrow. Killer, You're coming with me."

Killer did a double-take.

"Why me? Why not Nightmare? Or Fell?" He questioned, Killer didn't see why He had to go, She usually took Nightmare, since he was the most intimidating.

Emerald only frowned at him.

"Nightmare isn't in The best situation right now, Fell hates people, and You deal with Horror and Dust on a daily basis, so you're already prepared for this." She grumbled before getting up and walking to her office without another word.

Killer huffed as she walked away, turning His head to glance over at Horror, he was curled up against the couch next to Dust, who looked distant and was glancing to the air beside him. Error Stood up and stretched, before speeding back to his room for another caffeinated night of no sleep and hacking Minecraft. Fell stopped grumbling over Gerard Way and decided to go take a nap, and Nightmare seemed to of fallen asleep on the couch, his book on his lap and his head leaning on the arm of the chair. Killer went over and nudged him, Last time he fell asleep out in the open Dust had drawn a moustache on his face, Dust had barely lived to tell the tale the next day. He opened one of his eye sockets grumpily before sitting up and walking down the hall to his room and slamming the door closed. Killer decided that he should probably get some rest too, and got up and started walking towards the hall before remembering Dust was still there,he turned around and walked over to Dust until He was standing in front of him.

"Dust, I think you should go to bed now." 

Dust didn't say anything, he was still looking to the air beside him, looking as he was having a argument with himself. His mismatched eyes twitched and his hood cast shadows upon his face, contrasting against pale bones.

"Dust?" 

Killer waited for a reaction, only to Receive none.  
"Dus-"

"WHAT?" He looked up at Killer, His Mis-matched eye lights small and psychotic, Slightly glowing in the semi-lit room. Small Particles of Red and Electric blue magic twirled around his Face.

Killer backed up slowly, Now wasn't a good time for one of Dust's episodes, last time he had an episode in the Facility, He Completely Destroyed the Kitchen, Damaged Error's Room and broke Fell's leg, Then they had to restrain him for nearly a week.

Killer Quickly left the room and headed straight to the Med room, Where they kept some Tranquilizer needles, which Was the only thing so far that Calmed him down, He rushed back out to the main room and back over to Dust, Who was now twitching violently and whispering over his right shoulder, As soon as Killer approached him his head snapped to the side to look at me, his eye lights of Blue and red staring into Killers empty ones.

He knew what Killer was going to do.

In one swift motion, Killer jumped forward, (keep in mind Horror was still asleep by the couch) grabbing Dust by his Hood, He struggled as he got to his feet and put his Skeletal hand into his jacket pocket, bringing out a small pocket knife. He elbowed Killer In the ribs, which caused him to lose his grip on Dust's jacket slightly. He swiped the small blade at Killer's face, Killer moved back, barely dodging the small knife, only to trip over Horror and lose his footing and hold on the needle. Killer looked over at Horror Desperately, the buffoon was still sleeping, He could sleep through the next few world wars if he could. Killer looked up at Dust, His tall slender figure stared down at him, his hand fingering the blade and a psychotic grin plastered on his face, He had lost track of the needle as well.  
Dust raised his pocket knife, aiming straight for Killers glowing target.

"I wonder if I'll get a bullseye?" He Chuckled. He prepared to bring his knife down when he suddenly went stiff, His bones went rigid and a needle poking out of his arm, he slumped over, falling onto Horror, Behind him stood a tall Skeleton wearing A simple Black hoodie and some ripped jeans.

"Okay like, It's my day off, and I haven't had a coffee in twenty-four hours, You gotta work with me here Kills~"

Killer looked up at the Skeleton, the adrenaline from nearly dying Slowly leaving his body, He got to my feet, and stared at his Empty black sockets that rivalled his own.

"Not to be ungrateful, Reaper, But how did you get in?" Killer huffed, He wasn't in the mood to deal with Reaper's Sarcasm and He had to put Dust to bed.

Reaper Simply smirked.

"The Roof, Error always leaves his Sky window thingy open, now, coffee doesn't make itself, Cho chop~" he made a shooing motion with his hands as he spread himself over the couch by Horror and Dust, he was just going to keep Bugging the Black teared Skeleton so He slowly walked Over to the small Coffee machine that was only really used by Error and occasionally himself.

Killer looked over at Reaper as He waited for the water to boil, he was Looking at a Phone that had an anime Girl Key Chain on it.

Reaper didn't work for Emerald's agency, He was his own Skeleton, sure, he helped out Emerald with a few things here and there, but he mostly just killed people and then got paid, He only helped Em for free because They were Family friends. 

Soon the water had boiled and Killer started mixing the coffee, water and sugar, Reaper didn't like milk, if his coffee wasn't as black as his soul, He wouldn't drink it. Killer walked back over to him, Reaper took the cup and had a long sip.

"Thanks. What was up with Dust by the Way? He looked a little Crazier than usual." Reaper questioned Killer, looking down at Dust as he said it. Dust had arrived at the Agency a few months after Killer had, Nightmare, Dust and myself were the first three Proper agents, Although it took about three months for us to get through to Dust, he was almost a lost cause. 

"He sorta goes into this other Mindset. It's mostly little things that Trigger him, but he's not really himself, he has no control over what he's doing. I don't know how to explain it really." Killer said, speaking the Truth. Dust was a whole new level of Crazy, to be honest.

Reaper glanced over at Him, he had already drained his cup.

"Nice to know... Anyway, about the guy from the drug deal, I got his phone, it has everything you need. I should really be going too, I still got like, five people on here my list~" He stated, getting up from the couch and heading over to the Elevator shaft and turning his body to face me.

"If you need me, You know where to find me~"

And then the doors closed.

Killer looked back over at Dust, He was still on top of Horror. He walked over to him and picked him up.

"I think it's time for bed." Killer said, Carrying him down the hall to his room."  
___________________________


	3. [3]

[Tuesday, 7:32 AM]  
[Teal City, Royal Hospital, Northern District]

[Dream's P.O.V]

"This is an absolute outrage, It's the wrong colour!"

I can't do this, especially not now. I looked down at my current patient, sighing.  
"Ma'am, it's water, it doesn't have a colour."

She frowned, Going straight back to complaining about the water, except now it was making her see Gnomes.

"See! Right over there, on that chair. Heaven knows why they ever let you Monsters above ground, You've all done nothing but take our homes and jobs!" She screeched, that's when I decided I didn't get up at three AM on my day off to come deal with some Karen. I turned to her IV and upped her sleeping medicine dosage enough that I could probably be fired if they found out. That should keep her Knocked out for awhile. I watched as her eyes got droopy and her body relaxed then she started snoring. 

Thank Apples, some peace. 

I had gotten a previous call last night asking if I could come in for A friends shift; His mother had died and i was far too nice to say no. I ended up coming in at three AM, and it was currently Seven thirty two, I have no idea how Sci does this to be honest. I have three more patients, and then I can go home however. I walked through the corridor into the Cancer ward, I only ever came in here for one patient, her name's Amber, she was diagnosed With lung cancer Last year and is now currently Seventeen, She's been getting worse lately though and I'm not sure how much longer she has. I continued my walk down the ward until I came to room 301 and Entered, the room was painted a pale blue and the floor was White carpet, there was a small desk in the corner that had a few College textbooks on it, and a window across from the door that was also next to a bed. On the bed sat a Skeleton, his details said he was Eighteen but his Build looked smaller than it should at his age, His eye lights were yellow and he was wearing a dark blue jacket that seemed to be slightly to big for him as well. He greeted me with a small wave as I closed the door.

"Hello, You're Decans Noko correct? You're regular nurse couldn't make it today, so I'm here instead for your check up, You can call me Dream." I said to him, he gave me a small nod in return and fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Your not much of a talker are you?" He shrunk down a bit after I said that. I hope I didn't offend him.

"S-sorry, my friend says I can be a bit shy, I guess he's right.." he stuttered to me. I gave him a grin as I read his Information, He was a Eighteen year old male, He was 5,0 and he had A rare type of bone cancer that was discovered in his body when he was Eight. Poor guy, he's been in the hospital most of his life.

I decided to start a conversation as I took his temperature.

"So, Decans, Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" He blinked a few times before he started talking.

"O-ok, My favourite colour is blue and I really like books, especially math books! And I go to the local college when I'm not in hospital... Oh! And then there's my friend, we met Two years ago when we shared a dorm, he's actually pretty weird. His side of the room has A bunch of 80s and 90s band posters, and his clothes are a disgrace to fashion designers everywhere but I like them, they express his personality really well. And he also has a weird way of talking, he's always saying "Broski" and he has this pair of shades with the words "YOLO" on it, except they change to what he's thinking I'm pretty sure, he doesn't know they do that either and Now I'm blabbering aren't I? I'll stop now." 

I blinked at him, his cheeks had become dusted with a lemon yellow and he was looking at his feet.

"Your friend seems Interesting, do you know what you want to do Once you leave College?" I asked, trying to make him feel Comfortable as I readied the needle with his Medicine in it.

Decans looked down again.  
"I-I don't think I'll live long enough to do what I want... I know everyone says I'm getting better, but I'm not stupid. I see their forced smiles, I hear my doctors whispering, They didn't think I'd live past fifteen... I don't think I'll make it past twenty at this point." His eye lights had turned a neon blue as he talked, he looked at the needle I was holding and held out his arm

"Just get it over with please." He sighed, I gently grabbed his arm and brought the needle closer to it, before slipping the needle quickly into his humorous, he flinched as the light blue liquid seeped into his bone. I pulled out the needle and wiped some antiseptic on the spot I had given him the needle.

There was a awkward silence as I put the needle away.

"I'll say it again. Decans, do you know what you want to do once you leave college?"

He gave me a confused look.

"B-but I won't make it-"

"I said "once" you leave college, Not "if", You're going to grow up, have a family, and grow old with your Lover, You can do anything you want ok? Now what do you want to do?" I asked him, the look he gave me held the most hope I had ever felt in a person, the pure will to live.

Decans Teared up slightly before dragging his long sleeve over his face.

"I always wanted to be a teacher, Or Maybe a librarian..." he held a small smile.  
I grinned at him widely.

"Well, you're gonna be the best damn Teacher Ever, Decans Noko."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I walked along the paved streets and towards Rains Agency, After Decans left I had to help put a cast on a little girls arm (Apparently she fell out of a Tree) and then I had to help this guy that that had somehow got his head stuck inside a fishbowl, we ended up having to smash it. I got to leave at around Nine though, and My friend said that he could take my shift tonight, at least I didn't have to overwork. 

The street the agency was in was pretty good, from the outside it looked like a two story building that sold cheese wheels surrounded by small shops along the rest of the street, across from us was A bakery owned by Rita, A spider monster that claimed she was a descendant of Muffet, who was alive back when the The barrier was Broken. 

On the left side of our building was a Small shop that sold a heap of old junk and furniture, It was managed by an Old lady and her Sixteen year old grandson who she had recently "Suggested" work for her. On the other side of us was a replica of our building that secretly joined on the inside, it was a Apartment building with about five rooms on the top floor, two rooms on the bottom floor plus a kitchen, a small living room and a Bathroom. There was also a basement that connected through a door in Sci's closet, but nobody used it, the basement was mostly used for storage and it had a Couch and a TV in the corner, I used to sleep on the top floor when I was still new to the agency, I left college I only got a small pay every month from the hospital and when I first met her she let me there for a year until I brought my own apartment a few blocks away. 

I walked up to the door of the building and entered to a small room with A large desk, a pot plant with a Gold plaque on it that said Steve and A few chairs around  
A coffee table, I walked up to the left of the pot plant and walked right into the wall. Instead of banging my face on the plaster however I walked right through to the other side, it was a pretty neat trick that Sci made to hide the buildings true identity to the public, as far as a Anyone walking by and deciding to come in knew, It was a random shop that occasionally sold Chocolate croissants (Curtesy of Blue). I came to a set of stairs that led two ways, I walked to the top floor where Everyone usually hung out when we didn't have a case, The main area was a small lounging spot where Ink spent most of his time when he wasn't throwing paint on The walls or exploding things in Sci's Lab. Sci's lab was on the bottom floor, He usually slept in his little corner. Blue Cooked from time to time in the Apartment buildings kitchen, we don't talk about that however, not since he blew up the microwave and nearly killed Me, I shivered at the thought of that cooked squid. 

Rain had a office near the meeting room, As did Blue. My office was pretty much just the medical room, I pretty much just heal or patch up everyone after a Case, We haven't had one for a few weeks though so hopefully The meeting with The other agency goes well, Rains been paying me even if I don't do anything. I passed the kitchen to see Blue on a stool leaning over a Pot of boiling water. Blue was the youngest and newest pit of everyone that worked in the Agency, I started working a year after Sci had, and Apparently Ink had been here way longer than Sci, Blue arrived about a year and a bit after me, He was a pretty friendly guy. Blue was wearing a Grey long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, he was wearing a light blue Apron that said "Kiss the Skeleton" And some dark blue shorts. He jumped down from the stool and bounced over to me, did I mention he was also the shortest? In order he's the shortest, then there's Ink, then Sci and Rain (their the same hight), Then there's me. 

"Dream! How was work, did you see a baby? Was it cute? Not that I wouldn't love it if it wasn't all people are beautiful and valid and Oh my god I saw a squirrel! It was soooo cute-"

"Blue, Did you get into Rain's Caramel latté stash again? You know you're not aloud that much caffeine."

He looked up at me annoyed. "How could you tell?"

"Blue, your eye lights Go lighter when you have to much sugar and stuff, not to mention your eye lights are also smaller and there shaking and I think you should sit down before you Throw up..." I stated, I was a nurse after all. He nodded and walked after me to my "office" which was just a small desk in the corner of the First aid room. I made him sit in the corner while I went over the information we had so far on our new case, all we know at the moment is that a person killed the Australian prime minister, Snuck out through the roof and went who knows where, We can't identify their face and their clothes were all black except for the large white X that was on the back of their clothing. We barely have any leads so far and we don't know where to start. 

Lovely.

I looked over to Blue who had stopped bouncing around in his seat, His eye light colour had almost gone back to their Dark Sky blue hue, and he looked sleepy overall.

"You can take a nap on the Bed if you want, It's not being used by anyone else at the moment and I have to Go over some files." I told him, he nodded before going over to the bed in the corner that I usually used for Sci (he tended to pass out at least once a week) and for anyone that had any bad Wounds that usually get inflicted from a fight. I watched him close his Eyes(?) before he started softly snoring, maybe I could have some peace and quiet and get some of this work done for once.

"INK, GIVE ME BACK MY BLOODY BLOOD SAMPLES YOU LITTLE-"

Or not...  
_________________________


	4. [4]

[Wenesday, 3:30]  
[Teal City Public Hall, Northern District]

[Emerald's P.O.V]

I walked up towards the room I had ordered for about an hour, The meeting with the other agency's Manager was in a few minutes and I had left late because Horror Broke the fridge door again and I had to help Fell replace it.

Killer trailed slowly behind me, he doesn't want to be here, Neither do I To be honest. I would have brought Nightmare but he's in the middle of transitioning back to his Corrupted form, I got up late last night to get a cup of water but did a double take when I heard choking sounds coming From the bathroom, Nightmare had been throwing his nonexistent guts up Black goop, Which is what usually happens when he starts changing back to Corrupted, The fact that he gets really moody and bratty during that time doesn't help that Error calls it his Hentai period.

I hope I don't get lost in here, There were so many hallways and All the rooms look the same, I'm looking for room One hundred and three, I passed a few more doors with numbers like "87" and "90" on the door before I reached One hundred and one, I walked a few doors up until I saw the "103" on the door in silver, I entered the room to see a table in the centre, A water cooler in the corner by a pot plant, The walls were a Simple black with dark blue carpeting. There were also no windows by my request, you never know when someone could be watching.

The other agency's Manager wasn't here yet so I went and sat on the seat by the water cooler and plant, Killer stood behind me fingering the blade of his knife.

"Sooo... What do you think they'll be like?" Killer asked, Glancing at the water cooler as he spoke.

"I don't know and I don't care-" I took a moment to get my Water bottle out of my bag and take a long sip. "-I don't plan on working with them, The sooner they give up the case, The sooner we get our Pay for the work, and We can pay the Buildings Debt." Killer looked back towards his knife as I put my bottle down, As much as I hate to admit it our Agency was in a lot of debt which we were in the middle of paying little by little, We owed over Four thousand dollars just because of all the Damage we caused when we have a case, Dust is surprisingly not the one causes the damage either, Although his Magic is quite over the place it only affects living things, It goes right through a building leaving nothing to show it had been there. It was more so Nightmare, Horror and occasionally Error. Horror because he was always throwing and smashing things, Nightmare because His tentacle like Tendrils Stab threw anything, And occasionally Error, He doesn't always go on missions but because his magic was More physical, it destroyed anything it touches after a few minutes, While Dust's magic is Transparent, It didn't physically affect the environment, It would simply phase through anything without a heartbeat of sorts.

If we Completed this case, We'd have enough to not only pay off our agency's debt but also Errors Wifi and Power bill, Which comes in a very close second.

There was a weird silence as me and Killer waited for the Other manager to show up.

"Don't you think they should be here by now?" Killer asked.

"Give them a few more minutes, If their not here soon We'll leave." I sighed, As much as I didn't want to be here I wanted to get this over with.

A few more minutes passed and I stood up to leave, I made my way a bit across the room, Killer following when the door opened and A girl with Mousy brown hair and blonde streaks that reached a little bit passed her chin, A pink jacket and black leggings stood in the doorway, A skeleton in A Off white lab coat and Pinkish glasses holding a computer bag and a cup of coffee also stood behind her.

"Sorry I'm late-" She gasped, she must have ran here, since she seemed out of air. "-I had to get Sci to fix the T.V before we left and lost track of time." She closed the door behind her and took a seat in the chair across from where I was sitting, I narrowed my eyes at her before going back to my original spot, Killer going back to leaning on the wall.

The Girl got out a book and a pen, while the skeleton had started typing on His laptop. 

"I'm Rain, And this is Sci, My Main and Only Scientist." She said as she looked at me from across the table, Sci payed no attention to what was happening, he was too busy Drinking his coffee and Typing away on his Computer.

I heard Chuckling from behind me, Killer came forward slightly, the hilt of his knife showing from his pocket. "Sci? As in Scientist, Your parents must of hated you to give you that type of name." Killer smirked, I saw Sci properly react for the first time of seeing him.

"Actually, Its short for Science, But you were really close, Do you want a sticker for your hard work?" Sci smirked back, This guy had a sense of humour, Too bad I wouldn't see him again.

They both stared each other down, Me and Rain soaked In the uncomfortable silence.

And the Killer laughed.

"I like this one." He declared, Sci smirked and went back to typing on his laptop.

Rain looked over at me, Looking eager to start.

"Ok, So regarding the cas-" I cut her off.

"No."

She frowned slightly.  
"No?"

I Frowned back at her. "No. Regarding the case, I don't want you anywhere near the case, As nice as you seem, I work better alone, And last time I checked you Investigate Bank Robberys and Stolen Artefacts, Not the Assasination of a prime minister." I scowled, She was inexperienced in this type of work, It would be done quicker if It was just my Agency.

"Look, I don't want to work with you either, But I don't have the Money to wait for another case and I need to pay my agents, Not to mention I can't keep buying new stuff when Ink or Blue blow up the kitchen. Where going to make this work whether you like it or not, Or we don't get the case, Capishe?" She stated. I can't argue with her on this, She's just as stubborn as me and I need this case.

I frowned, I didn't think I'd have to do this.

"Here's the deal, During the case we work at my agency for most of it, You pay for any damages that occur, And you have to Buy or make dinner, Is that good enough?" I was going to regret this, I could feel it.

Rain grinned at me.  
"Deal."

________________________  
The meeting ended a few minutes ago, Me and Rain had exchanged Contact details, And then left. Killer was walking beside me, We were headed to the mall to restock on some stuff, Mostly food and Medical equipment.

As we walked Killer nudged me.

"I thought we weren't going to work with them?" He muttered, I should of guessed he was going to do this, I had told everyone I'd get Rain's agency to give up the case, Fell is so gonna kill me.

"I thought so too, I don't want to as much as everyone else but she wasn't going to give in..." I muttered back, The tip of my hair Slightly going purple.

Killer just shrugged as we walked, We had now arrived at the Mall and people were bustling everywhere, Hurrying to get groceries or a late birthday present probably. 

I turned to Killer. "Alright, You go get the medical Shit and I'll go get the Food and stuff, meet back here in a few hours, Capishé?" Killer nodded at me as he started walking towards the Second floor where the chemist was.

"Wait Kills, You forgot the-" I stared dumbfounded at The black teared Skeleton had he turned around as he walked and help up my bright blue credit card while sticking out his tongue at me. The bastard.

I quickly made my way over to the Fruit and Vegetable section of the store, grabbing A bag of apples, A few sacks of potatoes, A bag of tomatoes and some other stuff, When I was done I headed over to the animal products section, getting two cartons of milk, a Carton of eggs, some Frozen Steaks and some other meats, I also made sure to get Killer his gummy bears and Fell his chocolate which Error always ended up stealing. I ended up wandering Into the Frozen section too and Decided to get Dust Some ice cream, He wouldn't forgive me if I didn't. I had gotten almost everything on my list except for the toothpaste, Another toothbrush for Horror (They always either get broken or chewed to nothing), and my lady Things. I made my way into the isle, grabbing A few tubes of toothpaste, A toothbrush and the other stuff, as I was went to leave the isle I accidentally bumped into someone, Making me drop my stuff because I'm a clumsy bitch.

The person I bumped into kneeled down and picked up my stuff for me while he apologised, He was wearing a white jacket with the hood up with a red scarf wrapped around his neck, his right eye was covered by a glitching white cloud and a red substance was leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was in a hurry." he apologised again, His voice was quite light, But not light enough to be considered feminine, It also had a slight scratch to it.

"It's fine-" I reassured him. "-Are you ok by the way? You look like you're bleeding." I motioned to the red substance dripping to his Jaw bone, he wiped his mouth slightly while giving a nervous grin. "It's fine, Just a small Medical condition." 

There was a awkward pause as We stared each other for a moment before he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, I gotta go, but sorry again." He gave me one last grin as he walked past me and into another isle. 

What a interesting Guy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A few hours later I met back up with Killer who had a bunch of bandages, different types of pills and tablets, and Some rubbing alcohol. We wouldn't actually need any of this stuff to be honest if we could use healing magic. Error's magic was more of a physical Weapon, Fell didn't have the Patience, Nightmare could only do it in his passive form, Killer Could only Teleport and Summon small sharp bones and he relied on his Knife, Dust Doesn't have the Mental stability for it and and mostly uses his magic and Horror Has little to no Magic in general, Hence why he uses an Axe. I can Heal a tiny bit but it puts a lot of strain on my Body so we mostly rely on pain killers, Medicine and lots of bandages, And if it's really serious we got to the hospital.

We left the mall and started walking back to the agency since it wasn't too far away, a few blocks at most. Our agency was mostly surrounded by old abandoned warehouses so no one really noticed a Old building that A fire elemental, Octopus from a Hentai anime, Edgy handyman, Sarcastic babysitter, Bipolar lunatic, a hungry Axe wielding animal and a antisocial Computer virus lived there, So it was pretty lit.

By the time we got back to the agency it was getting late in the afternoon, we'd been out most of the day for the meeting and shopping and I was honestly exhausted. My feet ached and my back felt like it was going to break if I took another step.  
We walked up the staircase into the living room type area out side of the meeting room, Fell was laying on the couch seemingly asleep while Everyone else was no where to be seen. Killer walked off to the Medical room while I headed to the kitchen to give Nightmare the groceries.

I walked down the hallway and to the left, making sure to step over the trip wire as I entered, Nightmare was in the corner washing some of the dishes from last nights dinner, He turned around as he noticed me, His face going into a large frown.

"Took you long enough" he said, Taking the food from my arms and putting it on the counter. I noticed that he'd gotten taller, Which meant he was half way through transitioning.

"How ya' feeling?" I asked subtly, He shrugged and went back to do the dishes, I figured he was just being moody and couldn't be bothered with people, So I left.

I decided to go to my office to get some last minute paper work done when my phone started blasting Bullet Proof Heart by My Chemical Romance, good thing Fell wasn't here to see.

The Caller ID was Casey, I picked up and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Case-"

"No time, Someone's been kidnapped. Get down to building pronto, Also, Rain should also be there by now."  
_________________________________


	5. [5]

[Tuesday, 1:23 am]  
[Eagle Point Apartments, Western District]  
One day ago...

The Feminine looking Skeleton should have been more careful, He knew it wasn't wise these days to walk around the streets at the late hours of the night, More Deaths and other unholy things occurred that way, But he had been held up at his shop and couldn't go home until late. His Apartment was only a block away now. His Magenta Heart shaped eye lights shined against the street lights, Seemingly dimmer than usual however, he walked along the cold abandoned Street.

He was nearly home now, he could see his apartment building, Only a few more minutes and he could Have a nice bubble bath and then lay in bed with his Cat and binge Steven Universe for the second time this week. 

He thought that sounded rather nice. 

He walked past a small alleyway, Ignoring the uncomfortable darkness it held. He was just passed it as he was grabbed from behind and pushed into the darkness, Whoever had grabbed him put the skeletons hands behind his back and quickly smashed his skull into the wall of the building, A loud Shriek could be heard, followed by the sounds of cars on the free way and Dogs barking into the cold night.

Nobody was there to see it happen.

Except the Shadow on the building of course.  
________________________  
[Wenesday, 7:56]  
[Daze Agencies, Northern District]

[Rain'a P.O.V]

I hadn't been expecting the call.

One minute I'd gotten back with Sci from the meeting With Emerald, and then Charlie had called saying someone had anonymously tipped them off about a kidnapping that could possibly be related to the assassination. All that he'd said in the call was that that the Anon had also given a address which was where the person was being kept. No one was sure if it was a set up or not, but we still had to go check anyway, Just incase.

Nobody really minded the collaboration in My Agency, Ink was happy he'd have more people to piss off, Dream enjoyed meeting new people, Blue was screaming about making new friends and Sci didn't really care, he was too antisocial for conversation and when He did talk he came of either awkward, Rude or Both. That's probably why he stayed in his lab almost of the time. Although everyone was equally annoyed that we had to leave so soon because Blue decided to make Tacos for dinner, and Sci had planned to have another go at making His own Coffee, It's best to not ask about that though.

A hour later, When Dream had grabbed his Medical kit, Sci had a few cups of coffee, Blue had calmed down from the though of hugging more people and Ink had finished touching Sci's things, We had all gotten into the Agency's Mini-Van, which had been painted into a Starry night sky By Ink, For a annoying little shit he was quite the artist. After Ink had stopped poking Dream we left the small garage around the back and started the drive to the address Charlie had given us, It was by the docks which was only used by fishing boats these days. The drive was peaceful until Ink decided to be annoying.

"Can we stop at McDonald's?"

Sci Glared at him. "We are literally in the middle of a investigation."

"But can we?"

"No- For god sakes Ink..." Sci banged his head Onto the the dashboard and groaned. We were almost there now, Blue was driving while Sci sat in the Passengers seat, I was on the left, Dream was in the middle and Ink was behind Sci on the right, The poor guy. After a little longer we had pulled up to the docks, Hiding the van down the street a bit. Dream had his medical Kit on hand, he was also wearing a white cloak over his head, Sci didn't have anything except for his Coffee, Blue was wearing his "Armour", which consisted of A dark blue shirt with a chest plate over it, and some black trousers with Padding in the knees, Ink, lucky last was wearing a dark brown Shirt that's sleeves went over his fingers, slightly puffy Chocolate brown trousers with blue stripes, and A sash of vials which contained his Magic. I didn't bother with wearing anything important, I just had a gun for defence.

We all ran behind a small building that looked like it sold fishing supplies, the area wasn't too big, In the middle of the area was a large dock, a boat Next to it that looked like it was picking up supplies, A few warehouses to the left of it, and then to the right where we were was the Supplies shop, Followed by a path that led up to the cliffs. 

"Ok, So Emerald should be here soon but until then, Ink, I want you to go check out the boat. Got it?" I directed my attention to Ink, he nodded before Grabbing the small grey vile off his sash and Bringing it up to his mouth to take a small sip.

"Now you see me..."

"And now you don't!"

He was true to his words.

The only way you could tell Ink was there was Because he was talking. The place he was standing mere moments ago was now empty, but he was still there.

"Remember Ink, Don't blow up something like last time." Dream whispered to him. The air giggled before it went silent, and we assumed he left.

"So, How long are they gonna be?" Sci whispered to me. "Not long, Ten minutes at most." I whispered back.  
I glanced over at Dream and Blue, Blue was sitting Criss-cross on the ground Making little tufts of blue magic come from his finger tips while Dream sat next to him, going over his Medical kit to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Fifteen minutes later And Blue was on the verge of falling asleep, I was starting to get annoyed and Sci was complaint about the lack of coffee in the area seeing as he had finished his.

Finally, the sounds of a vehicle pulling up reached her ears and the slight hue of green and Red made it to my eyes.

"C'mon, Their here." I whispered to the others, Dream shook Blue awake whose eyes lit up at the idea of seeing his new friends, and Sci kept Grumbling. We walked slowly toward the group of about Five people, Two of which were Emerald and Killer.

"Sorry we're late-" She said cooly. "Casey only called me five minutes ago and two of My agents couldn't come." She looked pissed, At what I wasn't sure but I decided to tread lightly.

"That's fine, I sent one of my guys in to check the boat to pass the time, He should be out soon." I said. Emerald Moved to face her Agents and gave them a look. 

"No killing anyone." She stated, looking more towards The Skeleton with a grey hood that covered his skull and Mixed eye lights then the others. He grinned back at her.

"No promises."  
She sighed and rubbed her head Before looking at my Agents.

Blue practically tackled her.

"OHMYTACOSWHEREGONNA BESUCHGREATFRIENDSITSSO NICETOYOUDOYOULIKESQUIRRELSILOVETHEM-" He was cut off by A skeleton with ebony bones and Errors signs all over his body, His fingers were wrapped tightly around blue strings that were now attached to Blue's Arms holding him up in the air off of a Slightly traumatised Emerald.

"Sorry about him-" I apologised. "He likes making new friends-"

"We aren't friends." She said. Blue looked upset at that but I brushed it off, She was only here to complete the case anyways.

"Error, Put the Blue thing down." She told the Glitching skeleton, he Huffed before making the blue strings disappear, Blue well in the ground with a small thud.

"Do you want to introduce Yourselves? We will be working together now after all." I asked, Emerald Tsked before turning around to her Agents. 

"Do whatever, I'm gonna go call Fell." She said, stalking off towards the bushes by the side and getting out her phone.

I looked at Killer, he looked amused at what Blue had done and gave Sci a little wave before turning to the others.

"I'm Killer." He said, catching Dreams eye and frowning slightly. While Dream looked confused.

The ebony boned skeleton Stepped forward slightly while staring at everyone.

"Error." He Huffed, He seemed a bit temperamental.

The skeleton with the Grey hood and Mixed eye lights Looked up next.

"Names Dust." He grinned, his eye lights twitching ever so slightly.

The last Skeleton Had a Gaping hole in his skull and and only one working eye light which was blood red, He was wearing a Dark blue hoodie with slightly stained white fluff.

Did I mention he was holding a Axe?

"N'm's Hor'or" he Muttered, His voice was scratchy and deep and it looked painful for him to talk.

I waved to them all.

"I'm Rain." 

Blue was next.

"I am the amazing Blue and I am making it my mission to become friends with eVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" He declared, Sci rolled his eyes and Simply adjusted his glasses.

"I'm Sci." He muttered before going back to sulking over his coffee.

Dream came up and smiled.

"I'm Dream, it's nice to meet you all!" His eyes gave off a slight golden hue as he spoke, which filled Everyone with a nice warm feeling.

"and I'm Ink!"  
Error Screamed before jumping ten feet in the air and grabbing onto a Tree with his strings, He looked down at the empty space beneath him while Sci frowned.

"Ink, Drink the vile."

"Nuh-uh." The air said, everyone looked confused except for Dream, Sci, Blue and Myself.

"Ink." I demanded. I heard a Sigh and then a small clink, followed by the Space below Error not being Empty anymore. There Ink stood, except now he was covered in A red substance.

"Ok So, The good news is that The kidnapping wasn't a set up! Well, that isn't necessarily good news... anyway, the bad news is There are a bunch of guards blocking the entrance, I managed to slip past, I literally slipped past, I stepped on this Red sticky stuff, It's not blood though so that's good! Anyway, I kept walking around And I came upon this little room thing or whatever, and there was a person inside! I couldn't sneak out with him since I didn't have enough paint in My vil-"

"Paint?" Emerald questioned, She had come back after Error had screamed.

"Yes, Paint. I didn't have enough so I told him I'd be back and he said the Boat's leaving in half an hour." Ink finished with a pout, annoyed at being cut off by the fire elemental.

"We should Make a plan, If we don't hurry we'll have no leads and a Innocent persons life will be at risk." Dream spoke up, Emerald Looked at him strangely.

"You look like N- Someone I know." She Stated, She made Eye contact with Killer who sent he a small nod, These people are confusing.

"Oh, Well most skeletons do have similar Bone structures-" 

"Sorry about him, He's a nurse." I whispered to them as Dream started going on about the entire Skeleton Anatomy and such. Emerald gave me a strange look before giving me a awkward thumbs up. How odd.

"Oh Glitch, Fell fixed your Door." Emerald said turning to Error. He nodded towards her and then pulled out his phone and started Texting.

"Who's Fell?" Squeaked Blue, Being the little nosy Thing he is.

"He's another Member of my agency, He stayed home because he's not very warm on the Collaboration Idea, and my other Agent is Sick and he's been refusing to leave his room." Emerald Said as she looked down at Blue, Who seemed to be the shortest out of everyone here.  
Dream looked over at her.   
"I can give him a check up if he wants, I have a degree in Medicine." Dream gave her a large grin that made the Fire elementals fire go slightly Golden.   
"He's not a people person sorry, but I'll let him know." She said, Her fire going back to green.

"So, What's the plan, Stan." Ink said to no one in particular. Killer Coughed into his Hand before speaking up.

"So, Thanks to Annoying Rainbow pipsqueak over there-" he motioned to Ink. "- We know There's Guards at the Entrance, We also know to watch out for a Red puddle of something that isn't blood, There's a person That needs saving from These people. We also know their picking up some type of Cargo that might be linked to the Red stuff On the floor."

"And your plan is?" Asked a bored Dust.

Killer Smirked.

"We blow up the bastards."  
___________________________________


	6. [6]

[Wenesday, 8:25]  
[Teal City Harbour, Southern District]

[Killer's P.O.V]

"We what now?" 

"We Blow the Bastards Up." Repeated Killer. Everyone looked at him Oddly except for Dust.

"Can I do it? It's been ages since I've caused some ruckus. Please?" Dust whined, His Eye lights were shaking slightly and he had a huge grin on his face.

Killer Sighed. "Fine, but listen to the first part of my plan first." Everyone turned and looked at him again, waiting silently for him to continue.

"Ok, So, Error, If you take the guards at the entrance out with your Strings, Then Me, Horror and Squirrel lover-" He motioned to Blue. "-Can sneak in, Me and Horror can Go and Take down any other guards and try to see if we can find any info, While Blue Boy can go find This Person. Also Science Guy, If you can, get some samples of that Cargo." He finished, Everyone agreed to the plan until Dream spoke up.

"What will Me, Ink, Dust, Rain and Emerald do?" 

Killer Rubbed his hands together. "Golden Boy, You said you were a nurse right? The Person will probably be Hurt so you stay here and get some bandages or whatever ready. Rainbow Dude, I don't know shit about you except that you drink Paint to make you invisible, So you stay here and Help Golden Boy. Em and Rain can Discuss what to do after we've finished. Oh, and Dust can blow them up after we come out." He finished, Satisfied with his Plan. Everyone was Happy and so, They got to work.

Fifteen minutes to work with.

One person to save.

And Hopefully no casualties.

This was gonna be a piece of Cake.  
___________________________________

It was quiet, The two guards outside the Entrance were dressed fully in black with two small Xs on there clothes. They were sitting on a box and chatting, Not paying attention to their surroundings in the slightest. 

"So, Martin. How's the Turtle?" One said as he played candy crush on his phone.

"Jolly good Joe, Gandalf's taking very well to his new Habitat." Martin Replied, he had a very British accent and was holding a cup of tea. He took a sip of it as Joe Jumped up in triumph.

"Yes! I've finally gotten past level One Thousand and Sixty Nine!" He cried, jumping up and down. Martin Told him off as he calmed down.

"Joe! Do not be so loud. We are supposed to be on watch." He tsked in his British accent. Joe apologised and sat back down.

"Y-Y-Ya' Know, You two S-Suck at your Job." Came a Stuttering voice from above them. They looked up to see nothing except the pitch black sky and Little blue lines dancing above them. The two jumped up to see who was there. The blue lines fell down and hooked around their legs.

"I say! This is rather rude, Don't you think Joe?" Martin yelled to his friend who was bawling like a baby.

"I-I'm to young to die!" He wailed, Martin looked up to the sky shamefully.

"I swear everyone on this planet is a Absolute dunderhead! No manners or dignity in the slightest!" he sighed, Error had now began pulling their bodies into the water. Joe continued to wail while Martin just looked disappointed. It wasn't long until they were both fully submerged.

"Error, Em said not to kill anyone." Killer Sighed as he came from behind the building with Blue, Sci and Horror. Dust was around somewhere getting ready.

"And their not dead, Simply passed out from lack of air~" Error shrugged before waiting a few more minutes and pulling their soaked, passed out bodies out of the water. He came down from his little hidden spot to join the others who were now standing beside the entrance.

"I-I-I'll go check on Dust, Don"t get l-lost." Error huffed before walking off into the cool night air.

Killer looked towards Blue, Horror and Sci.

"You know the plan." He whispered before slipping inside the entrance with the others. There was a large space filled with a few boxes, A large red Spill in the middle of the room and then two hallways leading somewhere, Killer went down one hallway while Blue went down the other one, That's where Ink said the person would be. Sci walked over to the boxes, A case in his hand which he sat on the floor and opened before pulling out a small but sharp knife which he proceeded to slip into the latch that was on one of the boxes and twist. 

After a few Twists it opened with a small "Click" and Sci shoved the lid to the side and looked in. Inside were large containers filled with different coloured liquids. He carefully picked out one of each colour and put it into his case before closing it and shutting the lid again. 

"Sci? How's it going?" Came a voice from his pocket, he pulled out a small phone and pressed a button.

"I'm fine Rain, I'm leaving now and I got some samples." He whispered into before getting up and scurrying back over to the entrance. It wasn't that he was scared of being found and having to put up a fight (Okay maybe it was). Sci didn't have much Body strength, Due to not getting much sleep and he relied more on his intelligence, but if there were more than two people then he'd have a problem. That's why he as soon as he go outside he ran all the way back to behind the Fishing shop where he found A black Van, Presumably Emeralds, with Dream and Ink sitting in the back, It was bigger than Ours by a bit and had plenty off room. Dream had payed out a few bandages and some Pain killers just in case, While Ink was chatting with Emerald who looked annoyed to no end.

Rain looked over to me when she saw me approaching. 

"How did you do? Did you find anything interesting?" She questioned. I nodded as I got into the back of the van with Dream and Ink and opened my case to show her the samples. She picked up one of the containers and examined it.

"What do you think it is?" 

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to run some tests when we get back to the agency." I answered.

"Change of plans, after his we're going back to Emeralds place to secure and Treat Lust." She informed me.

"Lust?" I asked.

"That's the Skeletons name, Ink told me." She said, Ink peeked up at his name.

"He said he was working a late shift and didn't get home until late, and then he can't really remember anything except being thrown into a wall or something." Ink Said, playing with a bunch of bandages from Dream's Med kit.

"Oh." I said. Rain went back to conversing with Emerald why I sat down and decided to sort out these Liquids.

I wonder how the others are doing...  
___________________________________  
"Horror, Shut the F up." I grumbled as we walked through a dark hallway, Horror slowly following behind me and crashing into boxes repeatedly, he was going to get us found. The big idiot!

"U-useless..." Horror mumbled out in his scratchy deep voice, I barely heard him. 

"It's not useless, we'll just check out the rest of this area Than leave, Blue must have gotten The dude by now." I whispered to him. He rolled his one crimson eye light and kept walking.

"The Gold Fella', He looks like Night don't ya' think?" He hissed out, having put a lot of strain on his voice.

"I forgot about him... You think they might be related? Night did say he can't remember much of the last five years..." I wondered aloud, Horror had started to look at the walls in interest.

"The-eres blood." He mumbled again, his voice was starting to crack a bit, He pointed at the wall.

I looked over at what he was Ponting at, There, on the wall, was a large crimson Spot contrasting with its original pale white surface.

I looked over to Horror with a blank Expression, He turned his head to the side slightly and dragged his finger across the bloody surface before being It to his face and licking it.

...

"It's Fresh."

And then we heard a scream.  
___________________________________  
It's so dark...

I don't know how long I've been here exactly, My head felt sore and I was freezing, My clothes were torn and the room I've been put in stunk worse than a dead person! Not that I know what a dead person smells like though, I honestly would at least expect some Decency, These people have no class at all! How I would kill for Some coffee, or that Weird invisible guy to come back soon, it's been almost twenty minutes...

I pulled my legs closer to me, trying to keep whatever warmth I had left. I knew wearing My Sleeveless jacket was a bad idea. 

At least I look good though...

I wonder how My cat is doing, If I'm lucky Mrs. Darcey fed him, she had always had a soft spot for Valentine... that soft spot also turned him into a lazy fat cat that refuses to touch mice and will only eat off a silver platter now though... At least he won't starve.

What is taking these people so long! Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful To be rescued from whoever these Unfashionable people are, But could they go any faster! I'm going to pass out at this rate! 

"Hello!" 

I jumped, someone had opened the door while I was thinking letting in a small amount of light.

"H-Hi..." I stuttered out, his voice was High pitched and smooth, but I could tell her was male. I could also see his silhouette from the dim light coming from the hall behind him.

He walked over to me, a slight skip in his step and knelt down to my level.

"My name is Blue and I'm here to rescue you! Can you walk?" He asked, I nodded before realising he probably couldn't see me so I replied with a yes. I leaned against the wall as I stood up while He grabbed my arm to help support me before waking out of the cramped room and into the dimly lit hallway. Now that I could see him he was shorter than me, his eye lights were a dark blue and he was wearing Blue body armour over A grey shirt and black trousers.

"We should get out quickly, Sci has already left I think but I'm not sure about Killer and Horror..." he mumbled, I quickened my pace, What odd names, Horror and Killer, but then again my name is Lust...

We reached the end of the hallway and came to a door which led to a open area with heaps of crates and... A opening. Blue pulled me along and ran straight to the opening, My head ache was getting worse but I'm lot complaining, at least I'm saved!

We ran outside and onto the docks, By the end of the docks were two people laying on top of each other passed out and soaking wet with some blue ropes or something wrapped around their legs, Blue took off in the opposite direction to behind a fishing shop.

When we were behind it I could See a black Van where some people were sitting.

"Dream! I got him!" Blue called out to one person in particular, They had golden Eye lights and a white cape, they were also holding bandages. 

"Bring him here, He has a crack in his skull." Dream Whisper shouted to him, We walked over and I sat down on the floor off the van, happy to be in the presence of another person.

"Hello, My name is Dream, I'm just going to heal your skull real quick okay?" He said, I nodded as he put his hands on my skull and I flinched In pain. He apologised quickly before I suddenly felt a lot better. My head ache was gone and I felt like I was floating and all my worries were elsewhere.

Once he was finished he grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around my skull.

"Do you want a pain killer or something?" He asked, his nice as sweet as honey.

"You're the only pain killer I need Sweetheart~" I replied, His face lit up gold as I chuckled.

"W-well you seem alright so..." he Stuttered out, This was just too fun. I looked over at the skeleton across from him and me, His eye lights were interesting, One was a golden Circle and the other was a Blue exclamation mark. He had a Sash filled with vials and weird puffy pants as well, at least he had better style then those other guys, Black and white is so overused these days.

"Hey!" He said, I recognised his voice, he was the skeleton who found me, except now he wasn't invisible.

"Hey~" I said back.

I looked over to see to Girls, Not that I'm assuming their gender, One was human and was wearing a red jacket with a gold zipper while the other was a fire elemental, her fire was green and she was wearing a leather jacket.

The human came over to me and held out her hand which I shook.

"My name is Rain, we got a anonymous tip off saying that there was a kidnapping and I guess they weren't wrong, you'll be coming with us and Answering some questions later, if that's ok." She said with a smile, the fire elemental Huffed before introducing herself.

"I'm Emerald." She said, I waved to be nice.

"A-are Killer and Horror not back yet?" Came a voice from behind me, I turned to see a skeleton with ebony bones and mis-matched eye lights.

"Nope!" Ink said, he was still playing with Dreams Bandages.

"S-S-Shit." He yelled.

"LANGUAGE!" Screamed Blue.

"Why, What's wrong?" Questioned Emerald, A look of worry on her face.

"Dust thinks their here, He's about to blow up-" 

Error didn't get to finish.

The massive explosion behind them made sure of that.  
__________________________________


	7. [7]

[Wednesday, 9:00]  
[Teal City Harbour, Southern District]  
_________________________  
[Cross's P.O.V] (Ooo that's new-")

"Wake up you idiot! I am not dying just because you don't give a shit about life!" 

"Will you shut up? My head's already loud enough without your little gremlin voice complaining all the damn time." I muttered, looking around the Large, white space that was my mind. 

"Well Can you at least try and wake up? For all we know we could be stuck on that ship and sinking, if that explosion had anything to do with it, and I don't fancy drowning quite yet thank you!" The other person in my mind shouted.

It was too loud.

"Look, just let me think for a moment. We went in there to get those files and maybe Rescue that Skeleton. That was, if that Agency didn't turn up, which they did. Then I was caught by one of the guards, and then those two Skeletons busted in and got involved... and they were confused because they thought I was a guard at first which I can understand, I do have a very similar clothing to theirs... and then the files I had to ge-"

I dropped the files.

Shit.

"You need to get your ass up right now or so help me-" 

"I know Chara! Dammit." I yelled at the boy in front of me, He had pale skin, white hair and red eyes, He was wearing a white jacket over a black shirt and black shorts and had a locket in the shape of a heart made of gold hanging around his neck

He looked at me annoyed, I need to get up now, if I waste anymore time I'm gonna either dust and blow away with the wind, or be found by some Guards. Not that death didn't sound too bad.

"I can fucking hear you you know? We're legit in your mind you hoe." He screeched.

"Shut up, And stop swearing! Where did you even hear those words?"

"None of your Business you penguin." 

"Penguin? Really?" I groaned, I wasn't In the mood for this.

I slow down my breathing and try to concentrate.

"Cro-"

"What?" I snapped at Chara.

He looked at me before pointing to a bright, Golden light Coming from above me. I could now hear some muffled voices and shouts that my conscious must have been blocking out before.

I reached my hand up, nearly reaching the light before looking to Chara.

"Go ahead, I'll see you later, Idiot." He huffed. Hs White hair going over his eyes.

What a little Emo.

I touched the bright light before it all went black.

And then I felt my eyes open.  
___________________________________

"-e's Awake, give him some space guys." I heard Someone say, everything was blurry and there was a large Yellow and white thing above me.

I blinked a few times.  
"Angel? Is that you? Took you long enough, I was getting real tired of existence." I groaned as I started to focus, only to find out it wasn't a angel, But a skeleton with golden Eye lights and a white hood over his head. His Cheeks were slightly flushed gold and his hands were lit up a light yellow.

"Oh, How sad." I mumbled under my breath, Death can wait another day I guess.

The Skeleton moved back a bit so I could sit up, I then Noticed that I was on the floor of a large van that somehow fit me and the other People who I had just noticed. I recognised the two that had turned up when I was fighting the guard. One was in a dark blue jacket with a white fluffy hood that had a few light pink stains on it, he had a large chunk of his skull missing on the right side, as well as his eye light, his other eye light however was a blood red that had a mad look to it. He was also leaning an a large axe. 

The other was in a similar attire, except the fluff on his hood was slightly grey and he had a large, Glowing red target symbol hovering over his chest, He had no eye lights, Just pitch black sockets and a interesting black liquid that flowed from them to his cheeks. 

"I- uh... Hi?" I said, A girl who was made of Green fire came forward.

"My name is Emerald, I Run one of the Agencies in the city. We had a tip off about an hour ago that there was a kidnapping and it might have something to do with a case we're working. According to Horror over here-" she motioned to the skeleton with the hole in his skull. "-You were fighting one of the guards and we have reason to believe you could be a asset to this case." She said stiffly, seemingly annoyed.

"How could I possibly be an asset to you?." I said, I didn't want to give to much away, If they get to involved I won't be able to end this.

"You were here, fighting one of the guards so we're assuming your not with them, But you wear a similar colour palette and Uniform to them. Why are you here, what did you hope to achieve by being here?" Said a girl. she had slightly tanned skin and Brown hair that was up to her the top of her shoulders, she also had blonde highlights. She was wearing black leggings, A Black Pink Jacket and gloves.

"That's my business." I Smirked, I'm not trusting them with shit.

"You don't trust anyone with shit."

"Shut up, brat." I said back mentally

"Whatever Penguin."

"Hey, You good?" 

I snapped my head to look up at a skeleton with mismatched eye lights, one was a yellow Circle with light blue in the middle and the other was a green question mark, He was wearing weird puffy pants and had a sash of coloured vials in his chest as well as a light brown scarf that faded to white.

I know him.

"Zero-Ten?" I asked bewildered. He looked at me oddly before his eye lights shrank slightly, going a pale grey.

"I- I know you... where do I know you?!" He Whispered to me, his eye lights shaking slightly. 

"Y-you don't remember?" I asked again, Chara had appeared beside me, except he was now Transparent.

"He's Alive!" Chara exclaimed. Everyone was now looking at me and Zero-Ten oddly.

"You two know each other?" Asked the human girl.

"I do, but I'm not sure if Zero-Ten remembers." I said to the girl.

"Zero-Ten?" She questioned.

Zero-Ten looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, he was clutching his head and looked like there was something on the tip of his tongue.

"Ink, Take deep breaths okay." Said the Skeleton with the Gold eye lights and white cloak.

Emerald Looked out the window before turning To A skeleton with glasses and a coat.

"We should get going, It won't be long until The police or something show up." She Stated, Horror turned to face her.

"Wha' 'bout Dust?" He grumbled, his voice was low and scratchy.

"I'm sure he'll turn up later, Once he's calmed down..." she said, he nodded slightly before closing his eyes and leaning on The skeleton with The target who huffed slightly but didn't move him. 

There was a awkward silence as the Emerald and the human whispered to each other what to do.

"Okay, Mr. Penguin over here is coming with me and my agency, and Rain's is going back to their for the night, and then they'll coming to stay with us for the rest of the week starting tomorrow." Emerald said.

"I do not look like a penguin for God sakes!" I huffed.

"Yes you do." Chara said beside me.

"Shut up." I said aloud accidentally. I got a few odd looks before the human who's name was Rain, a skeleton with Blue eye lights and weird body armour, The skeleton in the Cloak, Zero-Ten and the skeleton with glasses got out of the van and started walking away. Emerald got into the passenger seat while a skeleton with ebony bones and glitches over his body got into the drivers seat. He started up the van while I looked for a way out.

"You're not gonna get out of here ya' know, The mr. Goopy eyes is watching you like a hawk." Chara said, Taking joy in our predicament.

"Chara. Shut up." I said mentally. He huffed before flicking his head back to get his hair out of his eyes and faded. 

"So, What were you doing in there?" Said the skeleton with the target.

"What's it to you?" I asked, like I was gonna tell him.

"Like Em said, You could be a asset. Plus I'm sure you want these, after all. There what you went In There, I think. You tell me." He Smirked, holding up a folder with the title "Cycle 5."

The files.

"I looked through them, I can understand a bit of the language, But not much. Mind telling me what they are?" He said again, a smirk in his lips and a look of interest in his blank sockets.

"I'm not tellin' you shit, Give them here." I said, My one red eye light glowing slightly. 

"What's it to you?" He mimicked me.

"The difference between The end of the human and monster race and life." I snarled at him, he looked taken back for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Emerald said, she had turned around from the front seat towards me.

"I'm not getting out of here any other way am I?" I asked, She shook her head.

"I'll explain a little bit tomorrow, when the others arrive." I mumbled, she heard me though and nodded before turning back around.

"You can't be serious." I heard Chara say from the confines of my head.

"It might be the only way to stop him, Chara. They could help-" 

"THAT'S WHAT HE HE SAID CROSS. HE SAID HE'D HELP U-us a-and look where that got us!" Chara yelled, his voice echoing in my head, sounding on the verge of tears. I clutched my skull slightly, he was giving me a headache.

"I know Chara, But their not Him, Their on the good side of this, Plus Zero-... Ink, Trusts them. And we trusted Ink back then, Didn't we?" I said, trying to reason with him. I could understand where he was coming from, And he should have to deal with this, The kid was sixteen for god sakes. I had to be the mature older brother in this.

"Chara."

He appeared in front of me, His red eyes watery bright.

"I got us into this mess, and I'm gonna get us out of it." I stated, I ruined the last five years of his life because of my stupid decisions and I wasn't gonna ruin the the rest of it.

Chara looked at me before leaning into me, his arm wrapping around my neck and nuzzling his head into my neck.

I couldn't feel it.

He let out a sob, soon followed by full out crying.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him like I used to, tell him it was alright.

But I wouldn't be able to touch him.

And it was my own fault.  
___________________________________  
[Emerald's P.O.V]

The rest of the ride was peaceful but I couldn't take my mind off what the Penguin had said. I'm just glad we got Killer and Horror out before the boat fully sank. Killer was trapped under a crate and Horror was barely conscious but had made us grab the Monochrome Skeleton, saying he wasn't on their side. I guess I'm glad I did. 

Too bad we lost Dust. 

His Magic had gotten out of hand again, he lost it. We saw him running off towards the cliffs, I just hope he's okay.

We arrived back at our agency by eleven, Horror was still asleep so Killer carried him inside. Error walked up to his Room to probably Tumblr for the rest of the night. I made sure The monochrome Guy didn't run away and I took him up stairs to one of our spare rooms, Except it had a magic blocker on it and no windows...

"No offence, But I don't trust you to not run away so have fun." I said before closing the door and locking it. I heard a muffled "Fuck You too." From inside, I wasn't sure if it was directed to me or not though.

I walked back into the main room and over to the coffee machine, I could use a pick me up right now, Since I was planning on staying up to finish off the rest of this paperwork.

Once the coffee was ready I walked past the hallway where everyone's rooms were, Hearing a groaning coming from a certain Octopus's. 

I hesitantly walked to it and knocked. There was a silence before I could hear the resident inside.

"Who is it." Came a scratchy voice.

"It's Me, I need to talk to you." I said through the door, I head some shuffling before the door opened and I was pulled in. 

The lights were off and the curtains were closed, There was a bed with black covers in the corner and a purple pillow, almost everything in the room was black or purple, the walls Were a dark purple, The carpet was black, the curtains were black and purple. 

"You look horrible." I said to him, I wasn't wrong. his eye lights were now Cyan and he had heavy bags under his eyes, he looked like he had been throwing up, His clothes were also very wrinkled.

"I didn't notice." He grumbled, his voice was a bit deeper as well.

I ignored his comment. "We saved the skeleton, And we got this other guy who was fighting the guards. He has info on this whole thing. He's also staying up in the guest room." I said against

"That's good, What was the other Agency Like?" He grumbled, he still wasn't to pleased about the whole "working together!" Thing.

"They were nice. There was this one skeleton Who drank paint to Turn invisible, and I was also mailed by this little blue skeleton and then there was the Science Guy and-..." I cut myself off.

"And?" Nightmare questioned.

"There was this other guy, A skeleton. He was their medical guy. Gold eye lights, He honestly looked like a happy you..." I Whispered too him. I knew Nightmare had a brother, he said he couldn't remember much of the last four years after he turned fifteen. He was twenty three now.

"What was his name?" Nightmare asked, His cyan eye lights slightly shaky.

"..."

"Dream Joku."

Nightmare looked like he'd been shot.

"He can't know."  
__________________________________


	8. [8]

[Thursday, 6:40 AM]  
[Emerald Agency, Northern District]

Cross had woken up the next morning feeling exhausted, he had fallen asleep around Five, and was woken up by someone knocking on his door at around Six thirty telling him to get up and make himself decent, He then discovered a small bathroom through a walkway on the other wall. There was a shower, a sink with a few toothbrushes and some toothpaste and a toilet, but he didn't really need that. The room was the best thing he'd ever slept in though, the room had been spotless, the bed was neatly made and smelled like Vanilla for some reason, Either they've never used the room before or someone around here was a clean freak. 

After he'd taken a shower he checked to see if there were any clean clothes, seeing as Usually clean jacket was now stained with dust and dirt and his shirt was ripped slightly. Luckily he found some stuff in the draw next to his bed, he pulled out a black long sleeved shirt and some white sweatpants. Once he'd gotten dressed into the admittedly comfortable clothing, he sat down on the bed to think about what he was going to do.

"Are we really gonna tell them?" Chara asked, materialising in front of the monochrome skeleton.

"I don't want to but we might have to, Unless there's some type of escape route they forgot about..." Cross said, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Well, You should try the door for starters, just in case." Chara said, fiddling with a identical Locket to Cross's around his neck. "They'll come back to check on you soon"

"Yeah... I should." Cross huffed, making his way over to the door to see if it was unlocked by any chance.

It wasn't.

He tried to summon a small knife but that didn't work either, So he did the next best thing.

He went into the air vent.

It wasn't hard, He had to drag the set of drawers over to the other wall, Then he used the flat part of his Locket to take out the screws. He only just fit as well.

"We should get out of here while we have the chance." He heard Chara mutter from the back of his mind. He nodded in agreement before starting to move forwards slowly. When he got to the end he was met with two options; Left or Forward. He decided to go left and see where that got him. 

Chara, go scout ahead. 

He felt Chara's presence fade slightly as the pale boy scurried ahead of him into the darkness of the vent, Cross trailed behind him slowly, not knowing where he was in the building. He started to pick up his pace when Chara didn't say anything after awhile, Only to suddenly get the cloth of the sweatpants stuck in a sharp metal edge of The vent.

"Cross! Don't move, your on top of a-" Cross didn't hear him say the rest, he fell through the loose vent opening and into the room it was linked to. He couldn't see anything, The room was completely dark and smelled oddly of lavender.

He slowly got up, Rubbing his tail bone to relieve the pain of the fall. 

"Chara?" He mumbled put quietly, trying to see where the boy was.

"I'm here." He heard the pale boy say from beside him. "Where the hell are we?" 

"Not Sure, I can't exactly see anything in here." He muttered out again, Squinting to see if there was a light source anywhere.

"Try using your magic you half wit, we're not in that room anymore." 

Cross rolled his Eye lights before trying to fine a small sphere of light, which actually worked.

"Cross, I think there's someone in here..." he heard Chara whisper. He formed a small red knife, Keeping it close to his side.

"Boo." 

Cross jumped before bringing his knife around to slash at whoever was behind him only to meet air.

"Who's there?." He called out quietly, not wanting to Bring more attention to himself then he already had. He held the sphere of light around trying to see in the dark room.

"Don't you know it's rude to go into other people's rooms without permission?" He heard the voice drawl out, it had a slight hint of humour but sounded cold.

"I didn't know it was your room, how about you just show me me the door and I'll leave?" Cross Spat, He heard a small chuckle to his left and quickly through his knife only to hear a Thud as it hit a wall.

"That not very nice you know?" The voice said again, this time directly from behind the Monochrome skeleton. He jumped back again, summoning another knife and slashing once again only to miss.

"As entertaining as this is, I think it's time this game comes to a end." The voice once again said. Cross didn't know where it was coming from and kept looking around the room for any movement at all.

"Game? He thinks this is a game? If we could see he'd be out cold by now!" He heard Chara say from somewhere, the Teenage boy was pissed off, Cross could feel it In the other half of his soul.

"I win~" 

He felt himself get pushed forward and pinned to the ground, something hard being held to his throat and Someone kneeling on his chest.

"That was really easy, I honestly thought you'd put up more of a fight." The person kneeling on him said, Finding humour in the situation.

"He would have if He could see you, You bloody Nocturnal thing! What are you? A bat, Give is a rematch! You won't last five minutes you absolute swine!" Chara shouted at the person, forgetting only I could see him.

Chara, Enough.

"No! That was totally unfair! Fight me in Minecraft you bitch I'll push you into lava then see who's laughing!" Chara continued to spit at the person.

Chara!

"But Cross-"

No, Stop.

...

"Fine." Chara snapped before he disappeared. Cross directed his attention back to the person on top of him, trying to move his legs to see if he could buck them off.

"I wouldn't be bothered if I were you, Killer's already on his way to help grab you." The person said again. Cross suddenly remembered the small ball of light in his palm and twisted it to show the persons face.

He was a skeleton with Cyan eye lights and a purple shirt stained with something black, he had bags under his sockets and a grin on his face. He was also wearing a Tiara like circlet on his head that had a Crescent moon on it.

The skeleton Winced at the light, not expecting the brightness. Cross took his chance and bucked his hips again, throwing The skeleton off him. He jumped up and ran.

He ran into a wall.

"Your more stupid then I thought you were." The skeleton with the cyan eye lights said.

Cross could hear Chara cursing in the back of his mind before he felt his conscious fade away.  
___________________________  
When Cross woke up again, his back was stiff and there was a bright light shining in his face, He was also tied to a chair.

"He's awake." He heard someone say, it had a sarcastic tone to it and sounded pissed off.

"Thanks Fell, you can go back to your nap now." He heard a females voice say from behind the light.

"What is this? One of those crime shows?" Cross huffed out, he heard a chuckle from behind the light.

"Shush you." Said the female voice again. "Now, We're gonna ask you some questions, and your gonna answer them. Once where done we might untie you." 

Cross struggled against the rope that bonded his hands, Unfortunately it was tied too tight to get lose and he couldn't summon a knife like this.

"First Question; What's Your name?"

"What are we gonna do?" He heard Chara say, He Mentally shrugged.

"Cross." He stated. He heard a scratching sound from behind the light.

"Do you have a last name?" The girl said again.

"Not anymore." He whispered, Just loud enough to hear.

"Alright... Second Question; Who do you work for?" 

"No one." Cross said again. 

We can't tell them everything otherwise their going to try to get more involved, I'll just give them the basic idea.

Cross saw Chara nod in agreement beside him.

"We'll go back to that, Third Question; Why were you at the harbour last night where the kidnapping took place?" She sounded impatient.

"I went in to get the file and get out." Cross said monotonously, Trying not to give away anything.

"What's the file about?" She said.

There was a silence as Cross contemplated what to do.

"Remember, Just give them the basic Idea. Nothing more, nothing less." Chara whispered in his ear, having materialised beside him. He let out a long sigh.

"The file is a copy of a plan to take over the world, I'm trying to stop that from happening. You can't read the writing because it's written in old Wing Dings. You've put me behind in my goal, Which is to locate the problem and Stop it." He said as calmly as he could, His looked down at the floor as he spoke, Regretting his Decision.

"I'm on your side." He said again, waiting in silence as he heard whispering.

"How do we know you ain't lying?" He heard the sarcastic voice from before; Fell, speak out.

"You don't."

Cross paused for a moment.

"So you're gonna have to just trust me."  
___________________________

Emerald Went over her notes as she sat in the couch, Error what on the chair in the corner, Opposite to Fell who sat in the other, Killer sat next to her and next to him was Night, And then Horror had draped himself on the floor.

"What are we gonna do? He could be lying." Killer piped up beside her. Emerald shook her head.

"I'm not sure, We'll keep him bound for now. I have something else to discuss right now."

"And that is?" Fell said, Sitting side ways over the chair with his legs resting on the arm.

"Nightmare." 

"What about him? He's in Passive form, So what?" Fell spat with annoyance.

"Until the other agency leaves, We're all referring to Nightmare as "Crescent", he's also not gonna be leaving his room." Emerald said, She got a few off looks from everyone in the room.

"Crescent? What's this for?" Fell said again.

"Ain't it obvious? The golden one's 'is twin." Horror chuckled from the floor. Everyone except Emerald And Nightmare turned to look at him.

"I t-thought Horror was su-upposed to be the d-dumb one." Error chuckled from the corner.

"Ey'"

I do t get it though. If the Golden Skeleton is Nightmare's twin, why can't he know?" Killer asked.

"He doesn't need to know his long lost brother is here, it's better he just forgets about me." Nightmare Stated from the couch, His arms crossed over his chest and a tired look on his face.

"But why?" 

"Because if he knows I'm here, he's going to ask where I've been, what happened. Why didn't you contact me? The sooner we finish the case the sooner he gets away from me."

"Why would you want him away from you though, do t you love him? He's family-"

"Shut up! Of course I love him, I already ruined his life enough, The sooner he forgets about me and moves one the Sooner he can be happy again!" Nightmare spat at Fell, who was now cowering in the corner. Even in his passive form he could still be scary. 

"You don't want him to waste his life trying to find you."

"What?" Nightmare said, turning to Face Error.

"You don't want him to know it's you because you love him. You want him to forget about you so you don't drag him down." Error Continued, a look of understanding in his face.

"How would you-"

"I've been there." Error Huffed, Nightmare didn't press any further.

"I'll stay in my room until I've transitioned back. All you have to do Is refer to me As Crescent." Nightmare said, before he got up and made his way back to his room. 

"He doesn't need to know."  
___________________________


	9. [9]

[Thursday, 9:30 AM]  
[Daze Agencies, Northern District]

Ink looked at the blank canvas in front of him with discomfort, He never liked plain White things. He didn't mind Cups or plates or things like that, but large spaces like Walls, Doors or buildings got to him. They reminded him of emptiness, a feeling he dreaded. When he had first moved in most rooms in the facility were white, and he'd complete freaked out. Rain went and brought some paint and He had spent the whole day and the next repainting the whole facility. He'd painted his room a light Orange. It reminded him of the Autumn, although he didn't know what was so special about that.

He hadn't slept last night. He'd stayed up thinking about what the Black and White clothed Skeleton had said. 

Zero-Ten.

He felt a sense of nostalgia when he heard it. He felt like he was going to get hurt. 

It didn't help that he didn't know why.

What was so special about it? Did it mean something? Why did the Skeleton call him that.

How did the Skeleton know him?

Ink knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't Remember where... 

Amnesia was a bitch.

Ink rubbed his head before dipping his paint brush into some peach paint, Dabbing it along the canvas until he had covered it in its first layer. He mixed the peach with a pink until it was a lighter shade. He started to blend the colours until he was satisfied.

He started sketching out figure in the middle of the canvas, Starting with a head, then a body. When he finished he added a few smaller details then outlined the sketch in a fine liner pen, adding more detail as he went. When he finished that he started painting, Making the skin a pale peach and the clothes a simple black and white. When he was happy he dipped the brush into the crimson, Splotching gently on the eyes.

He felt a sense of déjà Vue when he thought of the black and white dressed skeleton, the same one he felt on the night he had first met Rain...

It was raining, He wasn't sure what time it was, but it was definitely late, He needed to keep running.

He didn't know why.

His mind was screaming at his legs to run faster, Even though he must have been running for hours from how his legs ached. As soon as he stopped he was sure he wouldn't be able to get up again. He wasn't even sure why he should be running, last thing he remembered he'd been running through the outskirts of the city and he'd taken a turn through a fenced off Area into the More quiet parts of the city.

He continued running until he felt his leg catch on a broken bottle, He fell forward onto his face with a thud, he was now fully soaked and freezing, Not too mention exhausted and sore. 

He didn't get back up.

He lay there on the cold wet ground with only his thoughts, the sound of the rain falling on his body. 

He was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

Why was he so numb?

Why we're people so cruel?

Why was this girl just standing there?

He looked up slightly at the girl who stood before him, She was wearing a black hoodie and looking down at him in confusion. The door of a building was open behind her.

"She must live there." He thought to himself.

The girl sighed before moving closer to him and leaning down.

"I'm gonna help you up, Okay?"

He didn't say anything, The girl grabbed his arms anyway and lifted him up and steadied him. She then made her way back to the door and closed it.

It was so warm...

He felt himself tense up as she grabbed his side to get a better hold, He let out a small gasp of pain.

"Hey! What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" The girl yelped in panic.

Ink shook his head slightly, The girl moved her hand to his shoulder instead and walked into what he assumed was a living room. She moved him over to the couch and stood back up.

"You stay there and I'll go see if I can find some blankets, then we'll talk in the morning... I'm Rain, By the way!" She smiled before walking off down a hallway.

He leaned down against the couch, It was so, so soft.

He let himself give in to his exhaustion and closed his eyes...

"Ink!"

Ink Jumped, His paint brush moving slightly out of the lines and across the canvas. He cursed under his breath before putting his brush down and getting up, Slowly moving across his room to the door.

"What?" He called out, Rain popped around the corner holding a suitcase. 

"Did you get some stuff together? We're gonna be staying there for at least a week, Sci's packed some clothes and watered his succulents, And even Blue's packed a few things, Even thought he's not staying." She said, Heaving the suitcase behind her that was no doubt filled with mint flavoured tea and jackets.

"Yep! I'll just go get it!" He yelled before turning back around and running to his draws of cloths.

"Shit, I forgot to pack some stuff..." He thought to himself, throwing a few flannels, Shirts and trousers into his suitcase which he spray painted red and gold after he had first got it. He also grabbed one of his sketch books and a pencil case while he was at it, He then hurried out the door and down to the small garage.

"Rain! I got my thinwOAH-" He felt himself slip on the bottom step and crash onto the floor in a mess of clothes. 

"Ink! Are you alright?." He heard Blue's voice from next to him.

"Y-yep, Just surprised!" He muttered as he rubbed his spine. He carefully got back up and started putting his fallen clothes back into his suitcase.

"Aren't you excited! I'm going to become their friends if it's the last thing I do!" Blue cheered as he picked up his small duffle back and put it on his seat of the minivan, Ink felt himself cheer up more at the antics of his short blue friend.

"Maybe, I'm just glad I have more people to annoy other than Sci and Dream. Maybe I'll get a few laughs out of that glitchy one..." He replied, bringing his suitcase to the boot and putting it in next to Rains.

"Just don't make too much of a bad impression." Sci said from around a corner, He was Holding his favourite Coffee mug and a crossword as he waited for Rain. 

"Sci! When did you come down? I didn't see you!" Blue shouted to his quiet Friend. Sci grumbled as the Small Skeleton clung to him.

"I came down a few minutes ago, I believe you were checking on Rain. Also, Get your hands off me before you contaminate me with happiness..." Sci huffed as he peeled Blue off of his coat and patting his head as if he were a toddler.

"Yo, Has everyone got their shit? Good let's go!" Said Rain from the staircase who was followed by a very pleasant looking Lust. Once he'd cleaned himself up this morning and helped himself to Some of Rain's bath salts and Clothing, he was in a way better mood, although he didn't miss the chance to talk about how the drapes didn't match the couch cushions. "Sweetie, Please don't tell me you matched Red with Blue, That is sooo last Tuesday!" Was one of the few things that came out of his mouth. Rain also felt like she wouldn't be getting her clothes back anytime soon as well. Lust had stolen her Grey crop Top that she would usually wear over a longer sleeved white shirt, and her favourite pair of jeans. Her beautiful, beautiful jeans...

"Hey~" Lust smiled from the staircase before walking over with Rain to the Van, he placed one hand on his hip as he looked at Sci's attire.

"Sweetie, please do not tell me you only have one pair of clothing like a cartoon character!" He dramatically frowned. 

"I have other clothes... these are just my work clothes." Sci stated, Slowly moving around to the front of the car to the drivers seat. Lust huffed before moving towards the back of the car and sitting in what was usually Dream's seat, Dream had to work so he said he wouldn't be coming until later. Blue got up and jumped in next to him, And Ink got up and sat in his usual spot behind Sci. A moment later Rain had joined Sci in the front.

"Okay, Has everyone got everything?" 

There was a chorus of "yes." And "yep." Throughout the van.

"Good, Lets go then." She smiled before putting the address Emerald had given her into the GPS, Sci then turned the engine on and the garage was abandoned.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lust looked at the odd group of skeletons he could call his saviours (no matter how bad their fashion sense was, although Rain did have some okayish stuff) The one with A paint splotch on his cheek- Ink, Was currently looking out the window in thought, Blueberry was playing I spy with Rain, And Sci looked like he was gonna drop to the floor dead any second, He'd looked like that since they'd met though, so it must be normal. Lust looked out of his window and across at the old buildings they were near, So much had happened in the last few days and he just wanted to sleep for a bit. Rain had talked to him more last night, She said that until she figured out why they took him and stuff he'd have to stay with her. 

He was a dead Skeleton in his Bosses eyes.

It was hard enough to be able to work in one of the best florists in the city, but that also comes with being fired if you miss more than a week due to how many hours he already worked and the large staff.

Lust grumbled as he imagined Susan's face when the Boss replaced him, she'd be jumping up and down with glee while tendering to her petunias-

"We're here!" Blue shouted from next to him, he flinched, rubbing his skull slightly and hoping he'd still be able to hear when he finally went home.

When he looked ahead they were in front of old Warehouse building, Specifically a garage door that was covered in graffiti. Rain walked up to it and knocked a few times on the door, while everyone grabbed their stuff.

Nobody answered.

Rain lifted her hand to knock again, only to jump as the door heaved up with a creak and a skeleton who looked like he'd just come from a My Chemical Romance concert frowned at them in disdain.

"Get the fuck in, Before someone see's ya'." He growled, Blue frowned slightly at the Skeletons language belly decided against saying something, instead he rushed over to Rain to help with her suitcase. Lust followed Sci and Ink who had walked in after the Edgy Skeleton, in the middle of the room was a large black van, And then on a far left table a few boxes filled with tools and different greases and oils. There was also a door which must have led to a room, But They walked past it and to a staircase along with Rain and Blue who had caught up. 

The Edgy Skeleton Kept walking up the staircase, Grumbling incoherent things as he went while everyone else tried to keep up behind him, After a minute or two they had finally reached the end of the staircase and were met with a hall with about seven rooms, One was painted Black while another white- Ink avoided looking at that one- and then another was Crimson and had a chunk bitten out of it, another was grey and had a "Do not disturb." Sign on the handle, and then the last one that looked to be decorated was painted blue, With a few flowers carved into the wood.The Skeleton led them out of the hallway and into a lounge area, Where there was a elevator across the room then a open walkway to another room which they presumed was a small dining space.

"EMERALD COME GET YOUR SHIT, I'M GOIN' BACK TO SLEEP." Yelled the Edgy Skeleton before he turned around and wandered back down the stairs. Everyone looked shocked for a moment before they heard quiet cursing from the room next to them.

The tired looking fire elemental Sauntered out holding a cup of black coffee and a clipboard with some writing on it.

"Sorry about him, Fell isn't too happy about the "Working together!" thing." Emerald Yawned, too tired to be rude.

"I've sorted out some stuff, Like where you're gonna sleep and some ground rules, Just go sit down or whatever while I fetch the others." She said before wandering off down the hall. Everyone quickly made themselves comfortable on the couch while they waited for the Elemental to return.

After a few moments she came back, followed by Killer, Horror, Fell and Error. Who all looked somewhat annoyed. Except Horror, He just looked hungry.

"Okay, now that I've gotten your attention, I'll go over ground rules." She said, looking at the the others to make sure they were paying attention.

"Rule One; Don't use the Kitchen without Crescent or Mines Permission." She said clearly. Looking again to everyone to check they were listening.

"Rule Two; Don't go int-"

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late, I had to cover for my friend and then the taxi dropped me off a block away and oh my apple's this is so embarrassing-" Dream cried as he burst through the elavator, Cutting Emerald off. He was in a pale yellow shirt with a blue denim jacket over the top, And some black Jeans. He was panting slightly and had a slight blush in his face.

"No worries Dream, your just in time!" Shouted Blue from the couch, Dream wandered over embarrassed and sat down next to him. Emerald Sighed before picking up where she left off.

"Rule Two; don't go into other people's rooms without Permission." Everyone nodded.

"Rule three; If you leave your belongings Out in the open Horror will eat them." Horror grinned slightly.

"Oh shut up, I've lost my favourite MCR shirt to those fucking teeth." Fell grumbled from his spot on the couch, Sci's eye lights gave off a tired but intrigued Shine to them.

"Rule four; You break it, You buy it."

"Rule five: Don't touch Error."

"Rule six; Reaper, How are you- Reaper!" Emerald jumped as Reaper walked out of the break room holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a magazine in the other, he was dressed in his usual comfort attire, and looked very confused as to why there were more Skeletons in the room then usual.

"Oh, uh... hey?" He said. Emerald looked like she was ready to shoot him.

"For gods sake- What do you want?" She demanded.

"I want To be a billionaire, own my own shoe brand, And learn how to speak Russian." He said slyly.

"I also wanted to inform you about the guy I saw sneaking around outside that looks like a rainbow threw up on him, But like, Russian sounds way better."  
___________________________


	10. [10]

[Thursday, 10:30 AM]  
[Emerald Agency, Teal City, Northern District]

Chapter warnings: My Sad attempt at Fresh's lingo, And my ability to forget how to Spell Error for about five minutes and having to go back an change "Eroror." To "Error."

"What the h-hell is Fresh doing heRe?" Error spat, looking down at the footage with everyone else who looked mildly interested. A skeleton in a violently coloured rainbow jacket, Hat and shades with the words "YOLO." On them was in the monitor and seemed to be trying to get in. Error stood up and went to make his way to the door.

"What are you doing?" Emerald asked as he reached for the handle.

"T-telling him to e-either piss off of get inside b-before he's spotted." Error huffed, opening the door and leaving.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Fresh, are you sure this is a good idea?" a Skeleton in a blue jacket and yellow eye lights asked his horribly dressed friend, He had gotten sick of waiting in the car and came over to check on him.

"Don't worry Dec, Error Brah will be out in the shake of a lambs tail to either yell at the rad me or let me in!" Fresh said with enthusiasm, Decans however, was not so enthusiastic.

"But what if he's not there? Or we're at the wrong place, or he tells us to go away, Or what if there's a gang of Monster haters that live here, Or-"

"Deccy, It's fine dude! I've been here a few times before and Error practically never leaves his room! It's fine." Fresh said as he slung and arm over his shorter friend, that seemed to ease Decans worries a bit and he calmed down.

"Okay, if your sure..." 

"Of course I'm sure broski! Now where the funk is Error? He should be here by now." He wondered again, he took his arm off of Decans (who was a little disappointed.) and went to knock for the fifth time, only for the door to open and him to be pulled inside by a set of Blue strings.

"Fresh!"   
___________________________

"W-what are you doing here!?" Error growled at the bright skeleton, His strings retracting as he closed the door.

"Can't I come see my favourite broski whenever I feel like it?" Fresh asked, shooting Error some finger guns as he said it.

"Shut up, we both know Geno was your favourite." Error growled slightly, before flicking Fresh in the head.

"Don't worry, you'll always. Be second favourite in my heart brah." Fresh joked, dusting off his Jacket before leaning on the door.

"Seriously Though, W-W-What are you doing here? Don't you have classes-s?" Error questioned again. Fresh looked down at his feet slightly.

"Well, You see, Deccy needed a break for a little bit, You know, with all the stress, so we skipped the day and decided to do something fun... and we decided to go look around the woods a little bit, the ones on the outside of the City, and it was all chill for a bit, we found a stream, sat in a tree..." Fresh stopped, wondering if he should continue.

"Sat in a tree, What else? Or did you just come to tell me about your day date with Decans?" Error huffed, a small smile graced his teeth though. Fresh's face lit up a light Purple and he frowned slightly.

"We went a bit deeper in, and we came across this fenced off area and you know, the first thought I had was 'Hey, Let's climb this I'm sure it's safe!' And I eventually persuaded Dec to come with... and we found this building, it looked like an old lab and it was falling apart a little bit, and we went inside, just to look around... and I found a bunch of files... I think it would be better if I showed you upstairs..." Fresh finished, Starting to fumble with his hands.

Error was interested now.

"Alright, come on up then." He said before turning around and going up the stairs, Fresh in the other hand, turned around and went back to the door.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Error asked.

"Letting Deccy in, I'll just be a second." Fresh grinned before opening the door to reveal a worried Decans, his eye lights had turned a light blue and he was close to tears.

"Fresh!" He yelled, running forward to meet his friend who looked suprised.

"Don't worry Dec, I'm fine! Error Brah just wanted a quick chat." He said as he shot Decans a smile. The shy Skeleton offered his friend a small but relieved smile

"Should we go in or do you want me to stay outside?" He asked.

"I-if you s-stay outside someone m-might see you." Error called from the bottom of the stairs, Decans looked down sheepishly before hurrying in. Fresh closed the door behind him and made his way towards the stairs.

"How's that collaboration thingy going broski?" Fresh asked as they made their way up the stairs, Error let out a groan of annoyance.

"T-their all too ha-a-appy for my liking, not t-to mention one legit r-r-radiates fucking light and good f-feelings, his m-magic seems to be m-more of a full time p-p-physical feature." 

Fresh chuckled slightly. "You need to get out more brah, when was the last time you went outside anyway?"

"Y-y-yesterday evening a-actually, Dust Blew u-up and b-boat and we r-rescued this gu-uy."

The words on Fresh's glasses changed from "YOLO" to "OH WOW", Decans giggled slightly into his jumper while Fresh looked at him confused. After a minute they had made it to the top of the stairs and into the main area, where everyone had reseated themselves. Although Dream didn't go unnoticed by Decans.

"Dream? Is that you?" He said as Dream suddenly looked up to him from his conversation with Rain.

"Decans! I didn't think we'd meet again like this! How are you?" He said, his Eye lights getting brighter as he sat up straighter.

"Y-you two know e-e-each other?" Error asked confused, Decans nodded.

"Dream was my Nurse at my last appointment, I told you about him didn't I Fresh?" He said with Enthusiasm towards his friend, Fresh suddenly perked up.

"Oh yeah, I remember Deccy comin' up to me at school and he started going on about How his nurse was the nicest person to exist, Also You look a lot like Ni-" Error had cut him off with a hit in the head before he could finish his sentence, Fresh shot Error an annoyed and confused look, but didn't continue.

"Hey Fresh." Emerald Said from the kitchen doorway, where she had gone to get some coffee, Sci jumped up and took his Cup without further question and went back to the couch next to Blue.

"Hey Emy brah, How's It going?" He asked the fire elemental who handed him a can of Cola and Decans A juice box. She sighed.

"It's going okay I guess, How're your classes?" She said with a smirk at then end, Knowing he usually skipped.

"You know dudette, Throw in some maths, Coffee and staying up into the early morning." He said as he flashed her a smile, his Gold tooth Shining slightly.

"O-okay, enough chitchat, t-tell them why y-your here." Error grumbled.

"Geez Broski, Impatient much? Long story short, Me and Dec went on a lil' adventure in the forest on the outskirts of the city, then we found this old abandoned building and decided to look around, I also found these files-" he proceeded to pull out a folder from his jacket "-And we're pretty sure the building was some type of lab, not to mention all the not so rad blood on the walls..." he finished, Handing the Files to Emerald when he was done.

"This is interesting... It might be worth checking out later. Science Guy, Take this and look through them, In the meantime, I'll show you your rooms." Emerald said, Turning to the hallway and stoping at the beginning. 

"Small thingy that looks like a Blueberry and Happy ray of sunshine, you'll be sharing this room-" she pointed to a plain brown door that seemed to be a spare room "Idiotic dude who can turn invisible by drinking paint, You'll be staying In Killer's room-" she pointed to the grey door with the "Do not Disturb." Sign on it.

"Why do I have to share?!" Killer exclaimed loudly.

"Because There's a large probability Error will choke him in his sleep, not too mention You usually put up with Dust, so this seems right up your alley." She said smugly before continuing.

"Science dude, You get the other spare room to yourself, Lust can share with Horror and Rain can have the spare room across from me." She finished happily, Everyone was happy (Specifically Sci) except Killer who was grumbling.

"Everyone go get yourselves situated, then we can figure out what to do next." Rain said, Everyone proceeded to walk to their assigned rooms to unpack their stuff. Decans and Fresh going with Error and Repaer walking back into The kitchen. When everyone was out of sight she turned her gaze to Emerald.

"Is he actually trying to prevent the end of the world?" 

Emerald Shrugged. "He could be Lying, he's back in the guest room. I feel like he's hiding more then that though..." she huffed.

"Maybe we should try trusting him a little, if he tries to escape we'll just put him back in the room." Rain suggested, Emerald weighed her options. 

"I'll do something about him later, In the meantime, I'll show you your room." She said before wandering off down a seperate hall, Rain trailing behind her.  
.  
.  
"Things are starting to get interesting around here..." Reaper said to himself, looking down at his phone as he did so.  
He fiddled around with it until he heard a beeping sound coming from it.

"Aw, Looks like my little angel has finally Given in." He sat up, Shooting Emerald a text that he'd be back later. He proceeded to walk to the elevator again before pressing the down button.

"I'm gonna get some good money for this, Took long enough, I guess they don't call you the Dead ghost for nothing though, You are pretty hard to track."

"But then again, No one can escape Death."  
___________________________

He hadn't meant too, He'd tried to keep it under control.

He could still hear the girls screaming.

The Skeleton sat in the alleyway clutching his Dust covered hood over his skull and trying to block out the sounds of death, Death that he had brought.

Eventually, he stood up and walked out of the alleyway which was now covered in fresh dust, That would soon be blown away but the harsh wind.

The sooner he got back, the better. He hoped he hadn't killed anyone though.

He had sat and contemplated going back for hours, he was on the other side of the city, Right put in the southern District. It would take him way into tomorrow's afternoon to get back unless he got a ride somehow, but he didn't have money so it wasn't an option.

"We need more."

Dust blocked out the voice as best as he could.

"More Brother, More." Whispered the wind, He kept his eye lights ahead and kept walking.

"Don't you want to make me proud Brother?" It whispered again, He felt like there was a chain around his neck, Weighing down with all his sins.

"Don't you feel the power? Don't you want more?" 

No.

He sped up, Concentrating on the sounds of the city instead.

It eventually stopped, although he kept walking, the sky was dark, showing signs of possible rain. He just wanted to get back so he could goof off with Horror and annoy Killer, maybe steal more food from the kitchen and risk getting scolded by Nightmare.

He sighed, pulling his hood over his skull more and speeding up.

This was gonna be a long walk.  
___________________________


	11. [11]

[11]  
[Thursday, 12:00 PM]  
[???, Teal City, Eastern District]

Chapter Warnings: me being Afterdeath Trash and playful banter bc gay. Also sorta of kidnapping but meh. Well technically kidnapping

Reaper leaned against the wall of the alleyway, His Clothing blending in with the darkness as he hummed a slow tune. He'd been waiting for ten minutes, getting slowly more impatient every time he rechecked his phone. His Target should have been here, that's exactly What the tracker said anyway...

He sighed before sliding his phone back in his pocket and making his way out of the alleyway. 

He had been so close.

Maybe he could stop at McDonald's on the way back, He wouldn't mind some coffee and a muffin-

Whoosh.

He rubbed his head slightly, looking down at the small rock that seemed to have been aimed at his skull, suddenly he felt another jab, and another.

Where were they coming from?

He backed himself into the next alleyway slightly, trying to get a look at his surroundings, he checked for people, there were only a few people on the street; none of them paying him any attention at all however.

He looked up.

There, sitting on the edge of the building, Was A skeleton in a White Jacket, a red torn scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck and one of his eyes were covered by a white cloud of something. 

"You know, I was starting to wonder where you were." The Skeleton shouted, a bored expression displayed on his face, Reaper grinned up at him.

"Say's the one that's been avoiding me for two years, have you finally came around to the fact that I'll follow you until the end?" Reaper smirked.

"I was getting bored, thought you'd be up for a little game of cat and mouse." The Skeleton said, His voice drawled out slightly over the alleyway, echoing slightly.

"Oh Gen, you know how much I love your little games~" Reaper called up to him. The Skeleton rolled his eye lights before standing up.

"Let's see if I can outrun death a second time?" He smirked, before turning around and running across the rooftop, Reaper grinned, pulling out a small hand gun from his pocket as he rushed up the fire escape after the white and red dressed Skeleton.

When he reached the top, he quickly looking around as to see where the Skeleton had gone, He only just caught a flash of white go down the side of the building. He ran over until he reached the next fire escape, He quickly leaped down, landing swiftly on his feet before jumping up and running to the next fire escape where the Skeleton was now halfway up, He looked down for a moment, catching Reaper's eye before smirking slightly and going faster.

"When did we last have this much fun? I think it was back at that one pizza place in New York last year, Wasn't that fun?" Reaper chuckled as he climber faster.

"Yeah, if you count killing half the customers and setting the fire alarms of because no one was watching the ovens fun." The Skeleton laughed over his shoulder, he had reached the top and started running again, Reaper sped up and was at the top a second later.

"C'mon Gen, If you let me kill you then we can go out for dinner afterwards! Doesn't that sound lovely~" Reaper chuckled darkly as he sped across the rooftop after The Skeleton, Who had stopped at the ledge for a moment to catch his breath. When he saw Reaper he quickly jumped to the next roof which was close and continued running.

"While the offer is lovely, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. What would people think of me? Going out with one of the country's most wanted hit man?" He stated sarcastically. Once again,he came to the another ledge, except this time it didn't have a fire escape and it would be too far to jump. He cursed under his breath before looking over his shoulder at his now approaching death.

"I win~" Reaper chuckled as he put his small gun away, instead pulling off the black leather gloves that were on his hands. 

"Such a shame, I was having fun." The Skeleton said aloud.

"It's okay Geno~ I'll make it nice and quick." Reaper chuckled darkly, Coming right up close to Geno, aiming his hand at his Cheekbone. Geno Stepped back a tiny bit, getting closer and closer to the ledge as Reaper's hand came closer. He eventually couldn't move back anymore. Reaper Smirked darkly, Before leaning his hand fully onto Geno's cheekbone and stroking the side of it with his thumb. He waited a few seconds, as if he was expecting something to happen, Geno just blinked confusedly.

Reaper removed his hand slowly, looking down at it before looking to Geno again.

"That's not what usually happens..." he muttered to himself. 

"Are you gonna be Long? Because I have places to be, Reaper's to outrun, Actually I have a lot of people to outrun, but still..."

Reaper stayed silent for a moment, before grinning lazily.

"Change of Plans," Reaper said, Getting out a small taser from his back pocket. "You're coming with Me." 

Geno didn't have time to react before Reaper tased him. He yelped and felt his legs go weak, Not wanting to fall into Reaper he leaned backwards.

Right over the ledge.

Reaper quickly grabbed him before he fell and proceeded to Haul him over his shoulder, Geno winced slightly before Groaning.

"Reaper put me down right fucking now." He yelled, Reaper chuckled and only tightened his Grip on the slightly smaller.

"Now now Gen, just be glad I didn't completely knock you out! That wouldn't of been very gentlemeny of me now would it?"

"You fucker! That's not even a word!" Geno shrieked.

"How dare you! I'll have you know I'm a virgin!" Reaper stated dramatically to which Geno actually looked suprised.

"You? A virgin? I don't think so." He grumbled, completely forgetting for a moment that he was being kidnapped. Reaper only chuckled in response.

"Are you suprised?" He asked, taking his time as he walked down the fire escape on the other side of the building.

"Yes, actually. I wouldn't be suprised if you went to bars and brought women home on a daily basis." He stated. Reaper only grinned wider.

"Is this your way of calling me attractive? I'm very flattered Gen~" 

Geno's face lit up a light blue, And he proceeded to try to kick Reaper where the sun don't shine.

"Hey! That's not nice you know!" He said, trying to get a tighter grip on the thrashing Skeleton, Eventually, He decided to just accidentally knock him into a pole.

Totally on accident.

Not at all on purpose.

"Oopsie~" he chuckled when Geno went limp, his breathing slowing slightly. Reaper quickly ducked into the next alleyway.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to keep you alive for a lil' longer, 'ey Gen~" He muttered to the knocked out Skeleton, Before clicking his fingers and disappearing.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
[Thursday, 1:00 PM]  
[Emeralds Agency, Teal City, Northern District]

Nightmare Resisted the urge to throw up, knowing someone might hear him from the other rooms, he'd been listening to the quiet chatter from everyone for the past hour and a half, feeling anxious whenever he heard a certain skeletons.

He would have loved to go out and announce to Dream that he was here, that he loved him and that he was sorry he hadn't come looking for him.

But he didn't.

Maybe while this whole ordeal went on, he could convince Dream to stop looking.

Could he really do that to his younger twin?

Yes, Yes he could.

It was for the best.

He felt his mouth water slightly and he quickly jumped up and ran into the small bathroom that was connected to his room, emptying his nonexistent guts of black goop, he stayed hovering over the toilet until he finally felt his stomach ease, He quietly leant against the bathroom wall, wiping his mouth and gasping slightly.

He hated Transitioning back.

Why his body reacted badly to water in his Passive Form was a mystery, He could turn back to his original form voluntarily, when he did this he could also change back to his corrupted form just as easy, but when Water came into the picture, he was always forced to go through the transition which took a week at most. It was mostly filled with him being moody and Tired, due to the fact his body was trying to get used to being less powerful while also trying to become powerful again, He was usually fine the first day or two then he would usually start throwing up.

God, He couldn't wait Until Sunday.

His mind suddenly wondered to The Monochrome Skeleton they were holding in the guest room and how he'd fallen into His room. That hadn't been fun, Although it had entertained him.

He coughed slightly, then one cough became two, then three, then Hacking his guts back up over the toilet bowl, He struggled for breath. His throat was so, so sore. He shakily got up and wondered over to the tap of the sink, sticking his head under and gently lapping at the water. He'd kill for some Tea right now.

Maybe he could rush out later, when everyone was asleep...

He tugged his thoughts of nice tea and Being powerful again back over to his bed along with his body, he slipped under the soft Black and purple duvets, Gasping slight as he felt the sharp pains going through his body.

He couldn't wait Until Sunday.  
___________________________


	12. [12]

[12]  
[Thursday, 4:00 PM]  
[Emerald's Agency, Teal City, Northern District]

Random Side Note: I'm Making most of the Sanses Their creator's ethnicity, For Example Ink is French, All I could find out about CQ was that she's from New Mexico but I wasn't sure what language she spoke other than english, But I'm making Error know Spanish, Same with Fresh and Geno.

Chapter warnings: Someone help Error guys he just wants his room back, Don't worry all they do is kiss I swear, List and Horror are awkward I love them, Horror doesn't know how life works, Lust is great, Guys they're bonding over food, I love Horror, Will I ever add normal chapter warnings to these probably not like be honest when am I ever  
Normal, OPERATION ERRINK HAVE THEIR FIRST PROPER INTERACTION GET THE CAMERAS, IM KINDA SAD ABOUT LIFE NGL AND MY SCHOOL SOCIAL WORKER THINKS I SHOULD TALK ABOUT MY PROBLEMS BUT  
ID RATHER JUST MAKE HER LAUGH WHILE I USE ALL HE HAND SANITIZER, I LOVE YOU MISS WOODS YOUR GREAT YOU WONT SEE THIS BUT YOU LIKE MY 2OTH FAV PERSON NEXT TO PUSS IN BOOTS  
*cough* anyway *cough*

Error wasn't quite sure how he got into the predicament of going to get a cup of coffee and coming back to see Fresh and His shy friend kissing on his bed.

He didn't think he wanted to either.

As he'd come back to his door, he had peeked in through the crack to see the outline of his younger, horrible dressed excuse for a brother kissing A flustered and suprised Decans.  
He had immediately turned around and gone out to the living room, Not wanting to see more or ruin their moment. He groaned as he sat on the couch and switched on the T.V in a attempt to find something good to watch.

He ended up searching for awhile and eventually found his favourite soap opera, Undernovela. He couldn't wait to see what Asgoro did next.

He also wondered how the others were doing so far, No doubt Killer would be annoyed at not having his alone time, It was the only time he got to himself when he wasn't making sure Horror and Dust were being idiots.

He wondered when Dust would turn up.

Her wondered if Dust would turn up.

Hopefully soon, the shit owed him ten dollars.

He also found himself wondering to The Skeleton in the guest room, At least he wasn't wondering about things that needn't be wondered about, like if the government were really being taken over by aliens.

Maybe he should get off tumblr...

Back to the Skeleton, Error found his story odd, And was considering if they could really trust him, Error had never been the type to Trust quickly, but then again, Never had Geno. He had a bad feeling...

"Hi."

Error jumped slightly, being brought back from his thoughts by The Skeleton who he thinks is named Ink, he couldn't quite Remember. Ink(?) was sitting beside him on the couch.

"...Hi?..." He said back slowly, not sure how to talk to the tan clothed Skeleton.

"You're Error right? I'm Ink." He said, extending a hand which Error Glanced at, but didn't accept.

"I don't Bite, if your really worried though I'd look out for Blue, he's the biter." Ink smirked, but retracted his hand nonetheless, Error didn't say anything.

"You're not much of a people person are ya'?" Ink questioned as he crossed he legs and turned to Face Error, His elbows on his knees.

"N-not really, Do you actually want s-s-something or are you j-just gonna sit there a-a-and annoy me?..." Error huffed while sinking into his Black and Blue jacket. 

"Killer Got annoyed with me and kinda left to go find Emerald And I didn't want to be alone so now I'm here." He frowned slightly but his voice held a cheeky tone.

"C-can't you go talk to your o-o-other friends? I'm sure mr. biter would Lo-o-ove to chat."

"Blue fell asleep, he stayed up last night making sure Lust was okay."

"What about Your Positive one?" Error questioned.

"Dream's busy with something." Ink said.

Error groaned in annoyance. "The smart one?"

"He's been annoyed at me since I spilled his blood samples." 

"The fuck he n-need blood for? Is he a vampire or s-s-something?" Error questioned.

Ink looked down in thought for a moment.

"He's been trying to Make something for me actually, I should probably be more grateful now that I think about it..." Ink's Eye lights changed between a exclamation mark and a Blue square.

"W-w-what could you need that I-involves blood? A-a-are you the vampire?" Error questioned, his mind going through all the vampire related things he'd seen on tumblr, mainly the cliche love story ones.

"Nah, if I were a vampire I'd be off somewhere in Venice flying around as a bat, It'd be interesting to be a bat don't ya' think? I'd fly around and look at all the art and try the food, maybe reenact Mamma Mia while I'm at it-" Error stared at Ink in bewilderment, wondering how he could get so Off topic and speak so much so quickly. After another second He decided to Just drown The Skeleton out and directed his attention back to the Television and Asgoro.

"-Are you even listening?" Ink asked.

"No." Error drawled, not paying attention to him.

"Oh... Okay!" Ink said, Turning to look at what Error was watching.

"What are they saying?" He asked.

"Things." Error replied bluntly.

Ink frowned, But stayed next to Error and continued to watch, even though he didn't understand anything.  
___________________________

Horror stared at Lust awkwardly, He didn't know what to say, or Do, Or anything. 

He just stared.

Lust, who was sitting on the blow up mattress in the corner that Horror had Set up for him, Stared back as well, He didn't know what to say either. 

They stared at each other.

Eventually, Horror decided he should try and break the silence.

"S-so... How are y-you..." Horror stuttered out quietly, but loud enough for Lust to hear him.

"Good, apart from the whole "being kidnapped." Thing." He said, smirking slightly. "What about you sweetie?"

"I'm good." Horror Replied meekly.

They both stared again, before Lust coughed slightly.

"Do you, Uh, Wanna play twenty Questions? It might break the awkwardness..." He said, Rubbing his elbow.

"What's that?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You've never played twenty questions before? Next thing your gonna tell me you've never played spin the bottle!" Lust cried slightly. Horror still looked confused.

"Oh my goodness you haven't-... Well, The way you play twenty questions is by asking each other twenty questions, one person has to ask a question, and then you both answer it and then the other person will ask a question and repeat." Lust Said, Horror Nodded slowly to show he understood.

"How about I got first?" Lust asked, To which Horror nodded again.

"Okay... Lets start of with something simple, What's Your favourite Colour? Mine is Pink." Horror looked around in thought for a minute.

"Red's pretty nice..." he mumbled, Fiddling with his thumbs slightly.

"U-uh... Favourite food?" Horror asked, Not sure whether he was doing it right.

Lust perked up. "I adore cheesecake- wait, Pizza is good Too- but then again I do like a nice tray of sushi-... I don't think I can decide. What about you?" Lust asked quizzically, Taking no notice of the small shine of interest in Horror's Eye light.

"I- I like them a-all..." he said with a grin, and not as quiet as before.

"Good to know another foodie," Lust winked. "Next question, Who was your first crush? Mine was this Chic in third Grade, her name was Bella or something, but apparently I was too "Girly" for her." Lust Snickered at the end as he waited for Horror to answer.

"What's a... Crush?" Horror questioned, Lust gasped dramatically.

"Oh sweetheart- A crush is someone you like!" He cried.

Horror thought for a moment.  
"I like you." He said, tilting his skull slightly, Lust's skull lit up a neon blue.

"A- a crush is when you like someone, but romantically, I guess I should have explained better." He said, rubbing his neck.

"I.. I don't... have one?" Horror mumbled, embarrassed with himself.

"That's okay Sweetie! You might have one later on! Unless your Aro- that's fine too though!" Lust chuckled slightly.

"W-what's your favourite.... Place?" 

"Oooo, I love the beach! Or maybe the Mall... What about you?" Lust grinned.

"I like outside... 't's big and nice." Horror muttered, Locking his hands together.

"It is nice being outside, It feels nice and Free, I like to go on walks to the peer from my apartment when I've been cooped up too long." Horror grinned at Lust when he finished.

"Oh wait- It's my turn isn't it? Let's see... Favourite Flower? I love Purple Roses!" 

"Sunflower's are okay." Horror said, glancing to the small painting of one he had on the Black painted wall opposite him.

"Uh... Favourite thing to do?" Horror asked Lust, who had gone from sitting with his legs crossed to laying on the blow up bed with his legs swaying through the air and his skull in his hands.

"I like gardening, I have a job as a florist down in the east of the City, I was actually coming home late from there when I was kidnapped, I've probably Been Fired by now, Tori's always been strict, and I've already had enough days off before..." He frowned towards the end... "What about you?"

"I like cooking, although N- Crescent doesn't let me do it much since last time I got flour everyone, including on him... h-he wasn't too happy about that." Horror chuckled at the end and Lust brightened up happy that he'd made Horror Comfortable around him.

"I can't cook for the life of me! Last time I did I set the stove one fire and when I opened my window to let all the smoke out my cat jumped out and got himself stuck in the tree, I had to call the fire department!" Lust chuckled. "Let's see, Sixth question; What's you're favourite Thing to do? Personally I enjoy binging Cartoons while my cat gorges himself on My next door neighbours Shrimp." He said while rolling his eye lights in a playful manner.

"Busting into The kitchen with Dust is fun..." Horror chuckled, before growing slightly. "I hope he's back soon." 

Lust frowned. "He's your friend right? I was wondering what happened to him, all I got was that he ran off after the boat exploded..." 

Horror nodded slightly. "He had an episode... can't really explain it that well." He mumbled, while also leading his hand up to grab the edge of the hole in his skull.

"My turn ain't it?" Horror mumbled.

"Yep."

"What's Spin the bottle?"

Lust chuckled.

"I'll show you sometime."  
__________________________

I'm sorry for not updating for about three weeks-

Take it-

I'll try and update again next week if possible-

Shhsjsjs


	13. 13

Chapter Warnings: I wrote this on a whim, It's so bad I'm sorry, Sci should really sleep tho, also who pissed in Fell's Cheerios like jfc, I have the hiccups.

[Thursday, 5:00 PM]  
[Emerald's Agency, Teal City, Northern District]

Sci sat down on the bed, after twenty minutes of procrastinating and then finally putting his things away he was exhausted. Completely and utterly Exhausted. If there was another word for exhausted he'd use it. Drained? He was too tired to think straight.

Maybe a a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt... 

Or he could just get a coffee.

Yeah, the coffee sounded nice.

He heaved himself off the bed and across the room to the door, it was nice having a room to himself, plus Ink wasn't being loud somewhere so it was even better.

He closed the door behind him and proceeded to walk down the hall, passing everyone's doors along the way, that leaves Him to wonder what the others rooms looked like, he could always hypothesise an idea from they're personality's but that seemed to much effort at the moment. He did wonder about the Blue door though, as the skeleton's he had met didn't seem like they'd have something so colourful and nice. It could be the one he they had yet to be introduced to though. Crescent? Yeah, Crescent.

God he needed some coffee.

He walked into the lounge room where the Television was on and Error (who looked rather annoyed) was sitting on the couch along with Ink who was talking, Neither noticed him as he walked into the kitchen and up to the coffee machine. Pressing buttons and such as he waited.

And waited.

And-

Done.

He watched the dark brown liquid fall into his cup before turning the machine off and and exiting the kitchen, Error seemed to be half asleep while Ink now looked completely invested in the show. He could also hear the soft snores of Blue and the quiet muttering Of Dream as he passed their room.

He sipped the hot coffee skeptically, passim each room again before Entering his.

Maybe he could get some work done to pass the time, He still needed to figure out what those containers he got from the ship are filled with...

He placed his Cup down on the small desk in the corner before turning around to get his laptop bag, only to discover it was not there.

"Must be in the van..." he mumbled to himself, before heading back to the door and down the opposite end of the hallway to the staircase. He stumbled along the steps slightly, nearly falling twice before reaching the bottom and the garage, He walked over to the van which had been parked on the other side of the garage half and Hour prior by Rain. he pulled open the sliding door of the star speckled van and climbed into the back, seeing his Laptop on the back seat and grabbing for it, along with his pair of head phones that were plugged into the side. He quietly closed the van door as he didn't want to disturb the edgy Skeleton who he thinks is sleeping. He made it halfway across the room before he felt light headed and stumbled slightly, knocking over a van of oil which proceeded to land on the ground which he slipped on, His laptop fell to the floor which a slight crack as he landed on his back with a thud, He let out a yelp and a hiss as his spine jolted in pain and he heard a door slam open.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Fell fumed as he came into Sci's view and looked down.

"What are ya' doin' down there? Can't a skeleton get any peace and quiet these days without getting interrupted by Idiots?" He Hissed, face palming before grabbing a cloth off the small bench and leaning down to wipe up the spilt oil.

"Sorry- I uh... slipped." Sci mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his spine as he did so.

"You should be fucking sorry! I already cleaned this floor today, How'd you like it when you've done something and someone comes along and fucks it up!" He growled.

"I live with A sugar high Cyanococcus, A over emotional Ray of sunshine and Ink, So fuck you." Sci spat in annoyance. Fell raised a bone brow in interest.

"The fuck is a Cyanocockroach?" He asked perplexed. Sci internally screamed. 

"First of all; It's Cyanococcus, Not what ever you just said. Second; It's the scientific name for Blueberry." 

"Oh... I don't care." Fell Shrugged, continuing to scrub at the concrete floor. Sci frowned.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my room now." Sci Sad as he slowly got up and rubbed his back, and leaned down again to grab his laptop, he quickly opened the screen to check for cracks, only finding a small, barely noticeable one in the top left hand corner. He let out a small Sigh of relief as he closed the screen and Made his way back to the staircase. He walked slowly as to avoid tripping, while also listening to the small Curses of Fell who continued to clean the spilt oil. He wondered why he seemed so constantly angry as well.

Eh.

He could use some more coffee.  
___________________________________  
[Thursday, 6:00 PM]  
[Some dingy Apartment, Northern District, Teal City]

When Geno woke up, he was suprised to find himself tied to a chair in the middle of a extremely dark room all alone. 

He struggled with the rope for a minute or two, but eventually decided that it wouldn't budge, so he sat there, Thinking of how he would get out of this Situation. He wasn't quite sure honestly, The best he could do was recollect his thoughts, the main one being "Why aren't I dead yet?".

"Where the fuck was Reaper?" Was another thought on his mind, his kidnapper should at least have the decency to Greet his Hostage.

He waited for what must have been half an hour before he heard a small flicking sound and light flood the room from a hallway, In the entrance of the doorway stood Reaper, Wearing black sweatpants, A black shirt and holding a box of pizza.

"Good to see you're awake, Did you have a nice nap?" Reaper chuckled slightly before flicking a light switch on, the rest of the room quickly lit up and Reaper closed the door behind him. Now that there was light, Geno had a clear look at the room, He seemed to be in the middle of a small living room, which was incredibly messy, There were three pizza boxes in the corner and a few half empty boxes of Chinese food, There was a small black couch against the wall across from a small flatscreen T.V, and then two doors which Geno guessed must have lead to the bathroom and bedroom.

Was this really where Reaper, "Idiotic Sadistic Jerk I get payed a heap for killing people" Reaper lived? In a Apartment with Chinese food? Geno couldn't believe it to be honest.

"What the fuck?" He spat at Reaper, who had taken to laying on the couch. 

"Yeah, sorry 'bout the whole knocky outy thing, But hey, I gave your chair a cushion!" Reaper chuckled, Geno was suprised to actually see a simple black cushion under him.

"Why aren't I dead?" Geno said it, Geno wasn't aware, but Reaper was actually asking himself the same question.

"Funny story actually; So like, everything I touch tends to sorta die..." Reaper admitted dully, making a random hand gesture as he talked. "Except when I touched you, your itty bitty soul didn't shatter like I presumed it would now your here until I can figure out how to end your miserable life~"

Geno stared at him dumbfounded, he hadn't given a thought about when Reaper had touched him earlier, he'd seen People die by the dark skeletons touch a few times before but never dwelled on it, This was intriguing.

"First of all, the only person who gets to end my miserable life is me, second of all,  
Fuck you." Geno hissed, Reaper only laughed.

"Whatever Gen, I have somewhere to be, so I hope your comfy. I'll check in on you tommorow~" Reaper proceeded to get up and exit the room the way he'd come in, and Geno was left in the chair.

All alone.

___________________________________  
Yes I'm Re-uploading this since I don't like the other one I'm sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta went back and re-did the other half of the chapter because wasn unsatisfied with it.


	14. 14

Chapter Warnings: I'll put them in later I'm too tired rn--

[Friday, 8:00 AM]  
[Emerald's Agency, Teal City, Northern District]

"Alright People, Our first order of business is to figure out where to start." Emerald announced While holding a cup of tea, the tips of her Fire were a light yellow, signifying she was in a good mood, half an hour prior she had sent Killer to wake everyone up which involved lots of banging metal and a absolutely pissed Error, Everyone was now seated around the lounge area.

Sci perked up slightly before coughing into his hand, "I looked through the file's from the boat, I can barely understand the language because it's written in Wing Dings and Most Of The Skeleton Race stopped using it a hundred years ago, from the small parts I could decipher; They are trying to build some sort of "army", I'm not one hundred percent sure what the liquid from the boat does, But I think it might be some sort of cell mutation or control drug." 

Everyone looked at him for a moment, before realising what he had just said.

"But I don't get it, why are they trying to take over the world or whatever, I doubt they'd have enough people or weird serum to do it, also what's with the whole kidnapping Lust thing?" Killer asked.

"I'm still figuring out some stuff, but I think they kinda just pick random people up off the street and inject them with the serum later on."

"That's pretty messed up Broski." Fresh added from his spot next to Decans and Error, He and Decans had ended up staying the night in Error's room on the floor.

"I thought I t-t-told you two to go home, you're too young to be around t-t-this s-stuff." Error grumbled, Fresh didn't reply to him, instead putting a arm around Deccy and leaning back.

"I think the best course of action would be to find some base of operation, then we could get more information and come up with a better plan." Rain suggested, Dream and Sci Nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go back down to the docks and see if we can find anything left over from the explosion." Emerald Said, shoving aside Rain slightly to assert herself.

"But there wouldn't be any point, anything that was left behind was taken in by the police for evidence. It would just be a waste of out time." Rain argued, Emerald frowned, the tips of her fiery hair starting to turn purple.

"But what if they missed something, something important that could give us a clue? What if the answer to this entire case is down at the docks?" Emerald argued back, trying to get her point across, Horror seemed to be looking back and forth between the two girls, While Error and Fell were in the corner playing cards and Killer was drinking his coffee.

"I highly doubt that they'd leave something behind, even if they did it's probably sunk to the bottom of the sea floor by now. Now, I'm thinking we get Sci to-"

"Well what's the problem with checking just incase!? This is why I didn't want to to work with you, You're just trying to take over the case for yourself at this point!" Emerald shouted, Killer Flinched and turned around, muttering a "I'm gonna need Anthony for this" and disappearing down the hall.

"I'm not trying to take over the case! I'm just trying to contribute to it with an idea that is obviously smarter than yours, If you'd just be quiet and listen than we might get something done!" Rain shouted back, Fell had turned to look at them oddly and Error was just glitching Annoyance. Horror seemed to have walked over to the couch and shoved his hands over his skull to block out the yelling and Lust was looking uncomfortable. 

"How about we all just calm down and have some chocolate!" Blue said from beside Ink, A seething Emerald and a annoyed Rain looked over to him, Dream jumped up slightly.

"Yeah, lets all take a moment to calm down and recollect our thoughts, me and Blue can walk to the Gas station down the road and get some stuff. We can continue later." Dream suggested, Rain looked away slightly while Emerald continued to seethe.

"That's a great Idea Blue, Dream, We can take a nice break and then come back to this when someone has calmed down-" Emerald went to speak up, but was cut off by Dream giving her a look. Rain handed Dream some money, "-Here's some money, and just grab a bunch of stuff." 

"Get me a coffee, They've run out." Sci said, gesturing to Emerald while still taking notes.

"Absolutely not, you may not have a heart or blood but it's affecting your Soul more than you think and your going to go into the Soul Equivalent of Cardiac Arrest dammit!" Dream said before standing up and Walking towards the elevator, Blue following behind him as fast as his legs could go.

"He's right you know," Killer piped up, he had come back a few minutes ago and was now clutching a smooth rock in his hand. "I had a caffeine addiction back when I first joined the agency, Didn't sleep for about a week and a half and then I crashed, According to N- Crescent I didn't wake up for a week. Because of all the coffee and getting no sleep at all my Soul got weaker and than I nearly died or something, I can't really remember how it worked or anything but yeah." Killer chuckled, Sci crossed his arms before going over to the couch to keep writing notes. Killer instead went over To Horror, who was now laying in the couch gazing idly at the coffee table.  
___________________________________

"Blue, Slow down!" Dream yelled at the speeding blur of Blue, Despite his height, his legs were quite long and he was very fast when he wanted to be, which always ended up being Dream's (and occasionally Sci's) Downfall, Dream guessed it was all the sugar he ate.

"But I'm so excited! What type of chocolate do you think Horror would want? I'm going to win their friendship with food!" He squealed, he did slow down a bit though, much to Dream's relief.

"Of course you are, I'm sure Horror will like any type of chocolate Blue." Dream chuckled, Despite being happy for his friend, he couldn't they'll but feel unease about the entire case and the fact he wouldn't be able to help out tomorrow because of his early shift at the hospital. He was sure they'd get some stuff down without him hopefully.

"Do you thing Emerald likes Chocolate? I feel like she might be more of a lollipop person." 

"I don't think she'll care that much, but you just get whatever you think she'll like." Dream said, Twisting a small golden ring on his bong finger, he tended to do this whenever he was upset. Blue seemed to catch onto Dreams mood.

"Dream, are you okay? Is it that the case is taking up time that you could be using?" He asked.

"W-what? Oh no! That would be selfish of me, I save my research for when I'm at home. It's just that..." Dream stammered, Looking down back at the ring in his hand anxiously.

"Just what?..."

"I feel like I'm not contributing much to the case... I know that we've practically only just started It, But I just feel like I'm gonna be a distraction for something."

Blue looked down, thinking of what to say before there was a loud bang and a shout from across the street in the alleyway. Blue quickly ran away from Dream and towards the noise, Dream quickly made chase to follow him.

"Blue! What on earth are you doing-" He was cut off by the screech of tires as whipped his head left to see a car that had only just hit the breaks in time to stop from crashing into him, he shouted Sorry before continuing to Follow his small friend into the alleyway.

"Blue, What the He-"

"Dream! I found Dust!" Blue giggled as he pointed into the large dumpster. Dream quickly ran over next to him to see that he had indeed, found the somewhat previously missing Skeleton, his red and purple eye lights seemed slightly dazed, while he also had heavy bags under his Sockets, His hoodie was now somewhat stained with a red liquid and overall, he looked like shit.

"Y- youu look like a yellow thing..." Dust chucked while pointing at Dream, He seemed to be somewhat out of it.

"I'm Dream from the night st the docks, do you remember me, Dust?" Dream asked slowly, Dust didn't respond and seemed to be poking at a empty Chinese food box.

"I think we're gonna have to make a rain check on that chocolate Blue." Dream said to his friend who nodded his head, They both quickly leant into the dumpster and grabbed Dust's arms, heaving him up and out. He took a moment to correct himself as he seemed on the verge of either passing out or laughing to death however.

"C'mon Dust, lets go back to Your agency, Okay?" Blue said to Dust, Dust poked him on the cheekbone.

"Okay Blueberry." Dust chuckled, amused at the small nickname he had come up with, While Blue seemed to feel some type of sadness within him before realising that Dust was probably just concussed, and didn't mean to call him that.

That didn't take the empty ache away though.


	15. [15]

Chapter Warnings: Blue being secretive, Killer is a good friend, probably sonething else

[Friday, 8:30 AM]  
[Emerald's Agency, Teal City, Northern District]

Dream and Blue had gotten back to the agency about fifteen minutes later (Five of which had been spent trying to stop Dust from flopping on the ground to try and sleep). Killer had come over looking relieved and had Taken Dust from Dream who had been helping him stand; which was rather important when you're concussed and on the verge of passing out, if he fell it could result in a broken bone or make his concussion worse. 

Killer had proceeded to put him on the couch and sit down next to him, Horror had even come over and sat in the floor, leaning back onto the couch.

"I don't know how much sleep he's gotten but he should hopefully wake up by this evening." Dream said, Killer nodded thankfully.

"There isn't much reason to worry if you are. There's no damage other than the concussion."

"I know." Killer said. Dream awkwardly smiled. 

"Well, Blue's probably getting impatient so, uh, bye!" Dream announced before walking away from Killer who mumbled a goodbye and to the kitchen where Blue had been waiting for Dream. Blue was sitting at the wooden table staring intensely at a bit of random fluff with a look on his face that Dream couldn't quite place.

"You good Blue?" He asked his short friend. Blue turned his attention to Dream, his features spreading into a shaky grin.

"Of course! I'm just a bit worried for Dust is all..." He said. Dream knew he wasn't lying, it was a very rare occasion for Blue to lie about something, Dream just felt as though he wasn't telling him everything.

"I know, But is there anything else in your kind at all? You look a bit..." Dream wasn't sure how to end the sentence. Upset? Afraid? Out of it? He didn't know.

"N-no! Not at all! I'm right as Rain, and Rain is usually right! Unless it has something to do with mathematical problems, Then I'm as right as Sci-" Blue joked, Quickly changing the subject to his friends. It didn't go unnoticed by Dream, But he decided to drop it, for now. Blue would open up eventually, No one could bottle it up forever, Right?

"Do you still want to go get the snacks and stuff?" Dream asked.

"I'm not in the mood anymore, sorry. I'm sure we could maybe do something else though, everyone must be stressed from this case. So much has happened in the past few days we haven't had time for anything fun, Plus, I still need to become everyone's friend!" Blue cheered, his smile becoming a bit brighter than it was ten seconds ago. Dream chuckled at his friends' sudden enthusiasm. 

"I'm sure there'll be sometime later for a game or something, maybe a trip to the beach. I suggest we go see Sci and Ink for a moment, maybe we could get Sci to take a nap. Ink probably isn't being helpful in the slightest and Sci must be about to blow a gasket." Dream said.

"Oh yes! I'm sure Sci would love a nap, He always seems to be trying so hard, We could let him take a break for a bit." Blue cheered, Possibly forgetting about whatever his dilemma was from moments ago. He jumped down from the chair and sped over into the lounge area where Killer was still sitting watching Dust. Horror was nowhere to be found, however. Blue darted down the hall and into Sci's room, Dream hurrying after him. A second later he heard a small shout Which he figured came from Sci. He reached the room and found Sci; who was now kneeling in the floor rubbing his back. Ink was sitting on Sci's bed with a small sketchbook and Blue was jumping up in down in excitement.

"Goddammit Blue, I'm trying to work!" Sci grumbled as he got up and sat in his chair, trying to focus on the screen of his laptop as his eye lights dilated. Dream guessed he was annoyed with the current lack of coffee and Ink, Ink was involved most of the time.

"We came to help!" Blue announced, going over to the bed and sitting down next to Ink as he did so.

"I don't need help Blue, I just need-" Sci paused to yawn Into his hand quickly, "-need some coffee or something." 

"You don't need anything of the sort, what you need are a good nine hours of sleep and a decent meal, Don't think I didn't see those empty noodle containers in your rubbish bin." Dream said, Staring Sci directly in the eye lights. After a few seconds, Sci broke the contact and instead went back to looking at the laptop screen.

"I don't have time, I will as soon as we've solved this case Dream, I'll have time then, But I really have to-"

"You don't have to do bullshit, As not only a monster with a medical Degree but as your friend I am telling you to go take a nap or something before I knock you out!" Dream shouted. Ink has since then started paying attention to his friends and Blue looked although he was about to scream something about language but didn't, Out of the fear of death. Sci himself had just tensed up slightly, Shook at the usual happy and understanding ball of sunshine's outburst. Dream marched over to Sci, picked up the laptop and notes on the desk, and turned around back to the door.

"You are going to take a nice, long nap. Me, Ink and Blue are going to go and sort some of this stuff out, And when you've woken up you're going to eat something the doesn't cost two dollars in a gas station. If you even try to leave this room unrefreshed then you stent gonna like what happens next, " Dream looked towards Blue and Ink, "- C'mon you two, we have work to do." Blue jumped off the bed and raced over to the door; Ink following in pursuit after him. When Dream lost sight of them he turned back to Sci with a stern look.

"At least three hours tops, I'm dead serious." Dream said sternly, Sci didn't say anything but turned around in his chair nonetheless and sat down on the bed.

"If you figure anything out, wake me." He mumbled, Taking off his white coat and getting under the blankets.

"Of course." Dream replied, Lying through his teeth. He turned off the light and closed the door behind him. While he did feel bad about coming off so harsh, Sci wouldn't last another day, at least not without some coffee, and He wasn't going to let that happen either. Sci was rather arrogant when it came to sleep, Usually making up excuses to keep working. 

Dream walked back down the hallway, Glancing at the doors as he walked by. He knew Horror's was the red one, and he figured that Fell slept in the garage. Who did the Blie one belong too? It seemed to.bright for Killer or Error. Maybe Dust? Then which door was Error's? The white one? It could have been the black one though. Dream's mind suddenly went to the final member of the agency who he wasn't somewhat acquainted with yet. He wondered what they were like, or what they looked like. Dream hoped that they would leave their room soon, He wanted to meet them.

He walked into the lounge yet again to see Blue and Ink waiting patiently for Dream on the couch across from Killer and Dust, Their attention immediately turning to Dream.

Blue opened his mouth to say something. "Dream, I do think you were just a tad harsh on Sci-"

"He looked like you just shot his cat." Ink chuckled. Dream and Blue both sent him a disapproving look.

"I admit, I could have been nicer about it, but if I was he would be passed out on the floor tomorrow instead of curled up in bed!" Dream exclaimed.

"At least he's getting some rest." Blue smiled, Dream walked ever to the couch and plonked himself in the middle of his two friends.

"Yeah, I suggest we use what time we have spared and look over Sci's notes." Dream suggested. Sci would kill him if he didn't get anything done.

"Hand me some of them, I don't really have anything else to do at the moment." Killer said, he'd been listening to their conversation rather closely. He stuck out his hamd and Blue handed him a few sheets of paper with rushed scribbles of writing. Dream opened up the document on Sci's laptop while Dream and Blue took to the other notes.

Hopefully, They could figure something out.


	16. [16]

Chapter Sixteen:

Chapter Warnings: HDDIDKDJ I SAW AN OPPORTUNITY FOR FUTURE COMEDY AND TOOK IT SJJDJR

[Friday, 10:00 AM]  
[Emerald's Agency, Teal City, Northern District]

"This is pointless."

"Don't be like that Ink-" Dream tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"No, He's right. This is pointless. I can't find any links between the things they've done that could lead to a base or at least some type of location." Killer said, dropping the notes he had read atleast twenty times over onto the coffee table. Dream sighed before putting the laptop down as well.

"There has to be something We're missing! Like a Clue or anything else." Dream huffed. 

"Maybe we should take a break, I can make us some sandwiches!" Blue suggested, Ink shot up at the idea.

"Food!" He cried, Before picking up Blue and racing towards the door next to the kitchen.

"If those two make a mess N- Crescent's gonna have their heads on sticks." Killer chuckled.

"He seems like a fun guy," Dream joked slightly. "You keep going to call him something though, is Crescent not his real name?" Dream asked. Killer froze up, mind racing.

"I- uh..."

"Just say the first name that pops into your head dammit!" He screamed mentally.

"NEVILLE!"

Dream Looked at Killer for a moment.

"Neville?" He questioned.

"Uh, His Real name is Neville, He prefers To go by Crescent though." Killer stammered, God, he was so dead.

"Oh..." Dream Looked stuck at What to say for a moment.

"When he finally leaves his Habitat, Don't tell him I told you, he might actually kill me." Killer said. 

"I won't... If you don't mind me asking, why haven't I seen him yet? I've met everyone else. Is he upset that we're here?" Dream asked politely, Killer looked down at his hands, running them together.

"That's one way to put it I guess, He wasn't very on board with the idea of collaborating, Neither were the rest of us, Fell still isn't. He's kinda upset about the whole ordeal still, But Crescent should be out his room but the end of the week." Killer said, Dream looked at Killer.

"That's understandable, We weren't one hundred percent for the collaboration either, Well, except Blue, He's always in the mood to meet new people somehow," Dream started twiddling with his this as he talked.", Sci really didn't want to, He's not really a people person, he's not much of an anything but coffee and cat person though. Ink didn't really care. Rain was mostly annoyed and Stressed, She's not the best at meetings and things, She seems to be doing a little better though. I just hope her and Emerald can put aside their differences until we sort all this out..." Dream trailed off at the end, Killer looked at Dream expectantly.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What about you?" Killer repeated.

"I- I was a little bit annoyed with the situation if I'm being honest. Usually, our cases aren't this big and it has put a little bit of stress on me, I also can't help as much as I'd like because of my shifts at the hospital." Dream huffed, Slightly embarrassed for whatever reason.

"I get that, I don't think we've ever had a case this big either, there was one that Involved Em and Crescent before I joined, but I never got the finer details for it. I think it had something to do with an illegal night market."

"It must have been quite an adventure," Dream chuckled. "The most fun we've ever had on a case was when Blue had first joined late last year, We were on watch out in the museum downtown because they had just gotten a new exhibit in for Some really old jewels and stuff that they found somewhere off the coast. Anyway, We were on watch because the government didn't want to risk anyone sneaking in and stealing the jewels. It was around one AM, Ink and Rain had fallen asleep so it was just me, Blue and Sci. After a while we heard something so we went to check it out. We followed the sound into the dinosaur exhibit, and Right up to the T-Rex Skeleton. It turns out this little snail monster had snuck in and was trying to steal the entire skeleton. This tiny little snail is a cat burglar get up-" Dream put his hands close together to show how small it was, "-was trying to steal this humungous dinosaur! Blue had to climb onto the exhibit to get him down and Sci was just laughing in the corner of the room, I've never see him laugh so much. After that we went back to the agency for the night since we couldn't be bothered going back to our places and Sci actually slept willingly, Rain also called through McDonalds on the way back so Ink was happy he got his chicken nuggets." Dream had started giggling by the end of his story, Killer looked amused as well.

"Thats fucking gold! If we're in that situation Horror and Dust would have chases it around the entire museum. There probably would have been a lot of damage as well!" He chuckled, glancing over to his Sleeping friend as he did so. After a minute their humorous mood had died out.

"How long have you been working in your agency then? Is it hard to balance the nurse thing and the agent thing?" Killer asked intriguingly.

"It's not too hard, I work on Night shifts mostly and I can balance it out with The agency, I've almost been on every single case that we've ever done except one, but that was because one of our patients at the hospital had been brought in drink and he was being rather aggressive and slammed me into a wall, Rain would let me do anything for a few weeks." Dream explained half-heartedly.

"They slammed you into a wall? How drunk were they?" 

"It wasn't too bad, it was this big guy who had fallen into a glass table at some wedding party, he seemed wasted to be honest. It was my fault in all honestly, I forgot to give him a warning before I started getting the glass out of his butt." Dream smirked to himself, A large smile grew on Killer's face.

"You must get some pretty funny stories from working there then?" 

"Heaps, We had a lady come in a few days ago, she had broken her arms because she jumped in front of a car for some reason, I had her in morphine to help with the pain and she was screaming about knomes or something, then she was iingon about how monsters couldn't have been allowed on the surface so I upped her dosage until she passed out." Dream Looked at Killer dead in his sockets for a moment.

"Don't tell anyone I said that."

That was all it took for Killer to start laughing his head off, Dream followed a second later and they soon had small glowing tears at the edge of their eye sockets, Dust moved slightly, Which didn't go unnoticed by Killer, who quickly quietened down.

"We should probably be a tad quieter, don't wanna wake up Dust." Killer stated, Dream nodded in agreement.

"I hope we can find a lead soon for the case, Blue's graduating in a few months and I'm sure Lust would like to go home." Dream huffed, Killer did a double take.

"How old Is Blue?" 

"He's nineteen at the moment, It's his birthday next month, toughest in the agency." Dream said.

"He's doing pretty good in life so far then."

"Yeah, Blue's a really hard worker, he tried the Hardest out of everyone, Sci too. I think Blue's trying to make something up to the world though..."  
Dream trailed off at the end.

"What makes you think that?" Killer asked, Dream flinched slightly.

"It's not really my place to say, to be honest. He lost someone last year and he's been taking it out on himself ever since I met him, he's always been a little reckless on missions and things, but the way he acts can be a little... Self destructive." Dream whispered, His eye lights changed to a darker yellow, like a murky gold for a moment before changing back.

"I worry about him, he's nicer than everyone deserves."

"I don't know him very well, We haven't even had a conversation, But Blue seems like a nice guy, one of the nicest people I've ever met to be Honest And that isn't saying very much." Killer said, Before looking up the hallway for a moment.

"Oh shi- this is completely off topic but I just realised that we have someone in our building who probably knows where to look for these sketchy kidnapping people." Killer said. Dream Looked at him dumbfounded.

"That was so blunt and smart at the same time, Why didn't I think of that!?" Dream cried, Jumping up and running off to find Emerald and Rain, Killer following behind him.

____________________________________

Cross jumped from his spot on the bed as the for flew open, His immediate reaction to try and summon something in defence before remembering he couldn't and Instead backed himself into the corner of the room. The door closed and Emerald, Rain, Dream and Killer stood in front of it. Cross looked at them confused before Dream piped up: "It's okay, we just want to ask you a few things!" This however, did not ease Cross's anxious and predatory behaviour. Dream came forward slightly.

"We were wondering what you could tell us about this organisation, Emerald explained that they're trying to take over the world of something, and we figured you could tell us more." He smiled, hoping Cross would ease and possibly talk about something. Cross looked at Dream up and Down, trying to see if this was some sort of trick, he also picked some similarities between the purple skeleton in the room he fell into. 

"Maybe they're related?" Chara said from beside him, to which he ignored. After a few seconds, he figured that he wasn't being led into a trick, but was still reluctant to talk, as this wasn't any of their business.

"Will you let me go?" He asked stiffly.

"That depends on if you're telling the truth and if I like what I hear." Emerald said.

Cross thought for a minute, a very long minute, before Chara spoke up.

"Hey Cross?"

"What?" He replied back mentally.

"Remember how I said we shouldn't tell them anything?"

"Yeah." Cross replied back again.

"Forget about that, Tell them Everything we know minus some stuff." Chara said Blankly, Cross looked at him as if his head just got chopped off.

"What?!" He said aloud, Before realising his mistake. Chara facepalmed while everyone else looked at him oddly.

"Look, We don't have all day, You can either tell us what you know or we can get Error in here to force it out of you with his Tumblr Account." Emerald huffed.

"Or you can take as long as you need, we really need this information and I'm sure we could help each other. We do have a very similar goal after all." Rain piped up, Casting a look at Emerald who seethed at her.

Cross looked back and forth between them for a few minutes before turning to Chara who nodded at him.

"Fine," He paused.

"I'll Talk."  
____________________________________

Is everyone still enjoying the book :D

We'll be moving the next big plot point in the next chapter, I'm not sure how many chapters it will last bit I do know this is going to be a long book, The original idea of chapters I had thought of for it was 40, but now I'm thinking possibly 60 or over, since I'm planning on getting a bit of insight on everyone in the book. I'm really excited for some parts though ;) (no, I am not implying smut >:( 

The current Update schedule is every second Monday, so we'll see how that works out for me :D


	17. [17]

Chapter Seventeen: 

Chapter warnings:

[Friday, 10:50 AM]  
[Emerald's Agency, Teal City, Northern District]

"Alright, Talk."

Cross inhaled deeply, before looking down at the glass of water that had been offered, He was sitting on the couch across from Rain, Emerald, Dream and an extremely, extremely Disheveled Sci who had been woken up, because he would have Flipped his lid if he didn't take notes. Killer had left to quickly take Dust to his room.

"I guess I should start from the beginning?" Cross huffed.

"That would be preferred." Rain said.

"Okay, let's see... I got involved with operation Overwrite-"

"Operation Overwrite?" Questioned Rain, Cross rolled his eyelights.

"It's what they call what their doing, can I continue?"

"Of course!" Dream said.

"Right, I got Involved awhile back, like, I might have been six or something, me and My brother were both kidnapped. A few years back, I was about sixteen or Seventeen, We escaped. I've been tracking their movements and locations ever since. They can't go through with what their planning. If they do, there isn't gonna be anyone left, mentally speaking. You know all those zombie apocalypse movies and video games?" Cross asked.

"Y-yeah." Came a voice from the hallways entrance. It was Error.

"Yeah well, Imagine that, except without the undead part. Billions of mindless people whose brains are reprogrammed to follow a certain leader and rules. That's what'll happen if I don't stop them."

"Sounds f-fun." Error Said, cutting through them and into the kitchen, he came back out a minute later with a sandwich.

"Quick q-question, Who do you k-keep talking too?" Asked, Sitting in the recliner in the corner. Cross Looked at him in shock.

"He hasn't been talking to anyone though? We took his phone." Rain said.

"No, H-he keeps t-t-talking to thin air. I've been wa-atching him over the camera's." 

Everyone turned to Cross, who felt a sudden anxiety creep into him.

"C'mon, Spill. You said you'd tell us everything." Said Killer, Who had also appeared from the hallway. He leaned against the wall.

"I- uh... That one's more of a personal thing." Cross mumbled slightly. Chara's transparent form giggled as he got up and jumped around Cross.

"Aw, are you too embarrassed to tell them about me?" He giggled loudly, Cross internally screamed at Chara's childishness.

"Okay, you have a imaginary friend. Fair enough." Emerald Teased. Cross rolled his eyelight's once again but didn't say anything else against the matter. Sci perked up.

"You said you were tracking their locations and such, can you expand on that?" He said.

"Right... They have this little mark. Like a watermark. Wherever they've been, they always leave a mark of some type of fingerprint. If you see it, they've been there. A company billboard, a brand of pasta. Those types of things. But they also have them in buildings they own, And fifty percent of the time they have information regarding their plans in said building. Are you following?" Cross asked.

"What does the mark look like?" Rain asked.

"Well, they used to use two, but now they only use one. The old one was a large white X. They still use it on their uniforms and stuff but the most common one is, well..." Cross pointed to the red zigzag under his left eye socket, Rubbing his finger over it for a second.

"I thought that was just a cool tattoo or something... How the hell did they even give it to you?" Killer questioned.

Cross chuckled. "Well, it's like taking a trip to the dentist, They tell you everything's gonna be alright and then they give you a quick filling. You even get a lollipop at the end!"

"Really?" Killer asked.

"No." Cross deadpanned, Chara proceeded to start laughing his head off.

"Do you know where one of their bases are? That are withing the city?" Dream asked.

"There's about five that I know of, I think they also have one in Michigan but I wasn't in the area long enough to check it out-" Cross thought for a moment. "The closest one to here would be the Bank, but I have my suspicions of the hospital."

"What makes you think the hospital is involved? I've been working there since moved here and I've never seen any watermarks or things like you've described." Dream said, Cross suddenly brightened up.

"Okay, you are currently the most useful person in this to other than me." 

"I- how?" Dream puzzled at Cross.

"You work there! In every single one of their bases so far, they always have a bit of information somewhere, files, a USB, Stuff like that! We have a spy on the inside." Cross grinned. Error chuckled to himself quietly, whispering to himself something that sounded like a "hercules Mulligan!", Which everyone ignored.

"I say we check out the bank first. If we find something, you're in the safe. If we don't-"

"Killer can break your arm." Emerald said, cutting off Rain who glared at her.

"That's a tad violent, don't ya' think?" She hissed at the fire elemental.

"If we do everything your way we'll get nowhere."

"But-"

"No, everyone shut up, it's too early for this. Rain, go to your room, Emerald, please go sit down somewhere and cool down." Sci snapped at the two, Rain looked down apologetically while Emerald simply looked away, but not without shooting him a hard stare. Rain slowly got up and headed towards the smaller hall that lead to Emeralds office, while Emerald headed towards the dining area.

"Okay, now that they're gone-" Sci directed his attention to everyone that was currently in the room, before turning to Dream. "Dream, would you please go get Ink and Blue. Killer, can you get everyone else."

The two nodded silently, hurrying off to do what Sci asked of them.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After everyone was in the lounge (minus our favourite goop boy) Sci waited a few more minutes before getting up and walking down the hall and returning a few minutes later with Rain. He then walked off to the kitchen and had Emerald (a very, very agitated one, mind you.) with him when he exited.

"Alright everyone, here's what we're going to do." Sci started, "Emerald, Error, Horror, Ink, Fell and myself are going to Sneak into the bank and see if we can get any information. Any questions?"

"Who put you in charge?" 

Everyone looked over to the kitchen again to see Reaper. The only difference from the day before was the small band aid on his cheek and the cheap MacDonald's coffee in his hand.

"Reaper, we're in the middle of something right now. What do you want?" Emerald huffed at the black clad skeleton.

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe use your spare room for a few d-"

"Nope, Cross is currently occupying it, All the others are being used as well. Why don't you just tape it to the ceiling of your closet like all your other stuff. How long has your sexuality been there ag-"

"I'll have you know I'm a very proud pansexual person! Second of all, There's no more room in there and I don't think I can fit another person in my closet." Reaper chuckled darkly, Shooting Emerald a wink which she simply rolled her burning eyes at.

"Why do you even need this person? You usually just kill them." Emerald tsked, forgetting about the other people in the room momentarily.

"It's complicated, He's also a scratcher. He's kinda cute though so I let him off with a warning." 

Emerald facepalmed before glancing at everyone. "Reaper, unless you want to get involved in the case, please just go raid what's left in the sugar pantry."

Reaper brightened up incredibly. "Shit yes! Don't tell fucking goopy it was me and I'll try and get you some info." Reaper yelled before running down the hall to the kitchen. Blue quickly put his hand up.

"Yes blue?" Sci asked.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do while you guys go to the bank?" He asked.

"I want you all, including Cross, To discuss what you know about the Hospital. Dream's currently our most important asset at this point of the case. If What Cross is saying is true, and Dream can find another place of operation or anything at all, then that's one step closer to solving the case and us all going our seperate ways." Sci stated, his hand writing down small notes as he talked.

"And when the hell are we doing this?" Fell asked, picking at the pointy golden tooth in his mouth.

Sci checked his watch quickly, before Peering out the window.

"Tonight."  
____________________________________  
[Friday, 11:00 AM]  
[???]

The Tall, Pale brown haired man slammed his fist down on the table, scaring the small monster by his side.

"W-we still can't locate him, Sir." The small monster said, quivering slightly as He glared at her

"Well keep trying! We're useless without him, And if they get to him first..."

"Right on it, sir." She said, Hurrying off, He watched her go silently, his dark eyes impatient. He pulled a file out of his Desk and opened it to look at a picture of a monster, a skeleton to be specific.

"Stupid, determined little thing, aren't you?" He said to himself. He looked over at the small phone on his desk, before pressing a few numbers and waiting.

"Department of-"

"Yes, I know. Get the spider to Teal again. I've got a possible lead on my..."

"Little friends."


	18. [19]

Chapter Warnings: idk if there are any lllkzlzlzlzHhhhHhHhhHH

[Friday, 1:30 PM]  
[Emerald's Agency, Teal City, Northern District]

"Okay, Killer, Can you go over the plan one more time?" Rain asked the hunched over skeleton who had been examining a layout of the bank for the past few hours.

"Sure-" he said, Getting out a small laser pointer and turning to the green pinboard behind him with the same layout. Everyone had gathered around to watch. "We'll arrive at the bank at exactly seven PM, Emerald and Horror are going to stay in the van and watch Everyone's movements while Sci is going to go in with Fell who is his bodyguard, Sci is playing the role of a very rich scientist. He's being the scientist because he's obviously the smartest and better looking out of ever- I didn't write this?" Killer said, looking back from his notes at Sci who looked back at him while taking a sip of his coffee that he'd persuaded Ink to go get him. 

"Obviously, now continue." He replied. Killer sighed before continuing.

"Blah blah blah, Sci is going in to make a withdrawal, Meanwhile Rainbow bastard is going to drink his magic paint and sneak in to find this vault-" Killer mover over to the pinboard and pointed at a picture of a small vault that was in the side of a wall, "-that Cross took a picture of last time he was there but couldn't get open." Killer then turned to Error. "Error is going to Sneak in behind Ink, he's then going to sneak into the security room and take out any gaurds or whatever that are in there. Look out for any suspicious activity and keep an eye out for ink. Your all going to be connected with the ear pieces, Once Ink has whatever is in the vault get out. Sci is going to say that a work incident came up and you'll have to come back another time." Killer finished, looking to everyone to see if they had any questions.

"No? Good." I have something to do so bye." Killer chuckled before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Now, Just incase I've made secret identities for everyone!" Sci suddenly gushed, Dream and Rain both looked at each other and mentally screamed.

"Sci, I don't think-"

"Nonsense! Ink, Your name is going to be "Isaac Miller", you're a young artist coming to get some money out and also use the bathroom but got lost." Sci said, giving out small pieces of paper to everyone.

"Why is my name Debby Hogan?" Emerald asked quizzically.

"Because Everyone needs a name and I ran out of good ones for you, it was Debby or Sharon." Sci simply replied, The tips of Emeralds fiery hair turning a slightly darker green.

"Why the fuck is my name Ivan Oblonsky?" Fell asked frowning.

"It added a little pizazz, Ivan Oblonsky, Russian Body gaurd with a dark, painful checkered past!" Sci gushed randomly, His eyelight's were glowing slightly and he gave off the vibe of someone meeting their idol for the first time.

"Is this normal for Him?" Killer asked hesitantly, Rain nodded heavily. "He's a little obsessed with stuff like this, you should have seen him when Blue got him dungeons and Dragons for his birthday..." 

" "He" can hear you thank you very much. And I have no idea what you're talking about! I act like this all the time." Sci huffed, rolling his eye lights before wandering back to his laptop.

"I suggest we all just chill for the next few hours, Me and Rain will discuss the plan I guess." Emerald said, Picking up the notes and pinboard and moving it to the corner of the loungeroom. Rain followed her. Sci had grabbed Fell, Ink, Horror and Error to discuss their Fake identities, Dream and Blue had wandered off together, most likely their shared room and Lust sat down awkwardly on the couch, not knowing what to do. He did watch as Killer Silently dipped out of the room though.  
____________________________________

Killer balanced the small tray of tea in his hand the other reaching up to know. He didn't get the chance however as the door cracked open slightly. A single, purple-blue eye light stared back at him.

"Oh, it's you." Nightmare grumbled.

"Geez, love you too. Can I come in?" Killer said mockingly, Nightmare squinted at him.

"And why should I?" He hissed annoyingly.

"Because I have tea." Killer mused.

Nightmare looked at him for a moment, as if considering his options. "Make Killer go away and have no tea or Let killer in and get tea, but also have to socialise..." Nightmare cursed himself mentally, but nevertheless opened up the door so Killer could squeeze through, closing it quickly behind him.

The room was practically how He remembered it since he'd last been in there, which was about a week ago atleast. The only difference was the bucket filled with black goop by the bedside which he could make out against the dim purple candles that lit the room. There were also a few stains on the purple and black comforter and more clothes strewn on the usually neat and clean floor. One of the only things about the room the was in good condition was it's scent, A strong lavender smell. Nightmare had a small thing about aesthetics, His main one being purple themed things apparently.

If Killer had to describe Nightmare, he would say that the skeleton looked like he hadn't slept in a few weeks and was on the verge of death, this however, was not the case. He had grown about a head taller, And both his eyelight's were almost their fully bright cyan. There were smudges of dark goop on his nightshirt and a single, limp tentacle that protruded from his back, Small bits of slime were also leaking out of his eye sockets slowly.

"You look great." Killer scoffed, Nightmare let out a small chuckle as he sat down on his bed And stretched, Killer walked over to the desk in the corner and grabbed the chair, bringing it closer to the bed. He placed the tray of tea down on the black nightstand of the bed before sitting down himself. Nightmare shifted over to the small teapot that was on the tray, which was made of white porcelain with gold details painted on. On one side of the teapot was a golden Crest of a J that one usually assumes stood for "Joku", to which it did. Nightmare quietly poured the tea and handed Killer his teacup, Taking a sip from his own slowly.

"So, How's it going out there?" Nightmare questioned.

"Not too bad, We've made plans for later and the other agency is pretty nice." Killer replied, Nightmare stared at him for a moment, as.if searching The skeletons face for lies. He shifted his glance to his tea cup however.

"You and Dream really are very similar you know."

Nightmares eyes snapped back up to meet Killer's empty sockets in annoyance. "How so?"

"For starters, You both fidget with your hands when you're nervous, Your about the same height when your passive, You also have very similar fashion sense, except your more into purple and black and he seems to like yellows and brighter colours. He also has a matching crown thingy to yours." Killer said, taking a long sip from his own tea to which Nightmare cringed at.

"And?" 

"And what?" Killer asked. Nightmare shrugged.

"Nothing, it's fine." He huffed.

"What? You can tell me." Killer said.

"It's just- I-" Nightmare let out a very annoyed sigh and slumped against his bed.

"I know that I'm trying to push him away and stuff, but I still miss him. You know?" Nightmare whispered grumpily.

"No, I don't. Can't even remember my last name Remember?" Killer chuckled, Nightmare rolled his eyelight's.

"Sorry Mr "I can't remember anything about myself at all." Nightmare smirked. Killer let out a small laugh at Nightmare's tiny ounce of childishness.

"Mr Penguin talked aswell, and not just the minor details from earlier, he told us "everything." 

"Thats a good start then, I'll be back on my feet on Sunday anyway, Knowing you lot you've been surviving on Junk food and other crap." Nightmare said sarcastically, already knowing that the answer was yes.

"Well it's not my fault our resident cook has been off duty now is it?" Killer smirked.

"No, it's that douches fault from the drug case." 

"Sure, and not the fact that you were bored and decided to barge in rift when we had him cornered?" 

That left Nightmare silent, he huffed before leaning up on his elbows and giving Killer a look. "Alright, I'm sorry, it's just that I was bored and I didn't think it would be a big deal." He hissed.

"It's fine, Reaper took care of him anyway." 

Nightmare didn't say anything back, And instead took to pouring himself another cup of tea. 

"Don't worry Night," Killer whispered, Nightmare turned to him questioningly.

"He's not gonna find out."  
____________________________________

I'm going to be honest I'm not super proud of this chapter and it didn't reach the standards I wanted but something Is better then nothing and I've decided that after I've finished the book I'm gonna go back through every single chapter and do a bunch of editing or something--


End file.
